


A Dragon Similar to the Blue Eyes White Dragon? ( Seto Kaiba x Female! Reshiram OC!)

by Blazethereshiram



Category: Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazethereshiram/pseuds/Blazethereshiram
Summary: Yugioh/ slight Pokemon cross over!One day during a duel between Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto a strange white stone falls from the sky and into the duel arena. To the young CEO's surprise the stone is able to communicate with him..And it's unknown to Kaiba how much resemblance in looks and power this stones true form really has as well as the romance between him and her human form.  Might possibly have a lemon  XD





	1. Chapter 1: Trouble at the Dragon Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note:Hi this is Blaze the reshiram and this is my first fanfic so it might be a little terrible until I get better at writing..XD I hope you enjoy it

Its about a month ( in my imagination 😜)after Kaiba and Yugi's first duel.

A/N: real quick, I forgot to say that the Reshiram is a princess to a dragon kingdom. The name of the kingdom will be in the story.

Blaze's Pov: 

I am Princess Reshiram also known as Princess Blaze. I reign over a Kindom of dragons known as Solinia. Usually all is calm and peaceful in Solinia but today's something is something different...

"YOUR HIGHNESS!!! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!" Said Drake a hydreigon from the kingdom watch force yelled, the hand like heads trembling as he spoke.

"First off Drake calm down and how many times have I told you not to call me highness?" I asked in slight irritation. 

Drake then calmed down and apologized, then continued. There are several groups of anti dragons(1)from the enemy kingdom Colatia their after the crystal(2).

I took a moment to draw in what was happening from drake's words then replied, no worries Drake I have it all under control because not only will the Eon twins (3) refuse to let them through but I also have the ability to fight as well in case if I were to have to join this battle. I thought about my recent claims for a moment then replied, I hope I won't to have to though... 

( time skip 3 hours brought to you by Drake the hydreigon)

??? Pov

Oh Arceus no... They got in... At that moment I knew that it was up to our princess to save the kingdom as well as its crystal from the claws of the Colatian King... Volt...

I make it to the alter room two doors down from the throne room and there he is Volt a Zekrom like our own princess' twin brother but has a different appearence then what a normal Zekrom would look like, yet not a shiny. 

He stood at least 2 feet away from where the crystal Levitates next to the its scepter's alter. Princess Blaze stood near the crystal and although it is supposed to be protected by a barrier, her expression on her face said she was having none of Volt's Tauros shit.

With a twisted grin, Volt attacks Blaze without any hesitation. In reaction to his movement Blaze dodged the attack and grabbed the crystal, but before I realized what happened afterward Princess Blaze was gone and so was the crystal...

 

A/N: (1) anti dragons are like the dragons of Solinia but they are shiny in color and have evil personalities unlike Solinians. (2) the crystal in the story is the silver millennium dragon crystal which was created when Princess Blaze was born so she would Be able to use the crystals power with her sol scepter. (3) Eon twins: latias and latios.

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter 😉, Blaze the Reshiram out


	2. Chapter:2  The mysterious white stone...

3rd Pov

Location: Domino City

Come on Yugi you can do it!! Yea, Yug defeat money bags and teach him a lesson! Yelled Yugi Muto's best friends.  As they cheered him on a certain CEO was busy  taunting Joey wheeler a duelist and one of the friends of Yugi while attempting to defeat Yugi in a duel.... Again, knowing in the back of his mind he's going to end up losing... Again. 

Not that he would admit it though. So far in the duel, Kaiba has out one of three of his blue eyes white dragons with  1850 life points left. While yugi had his Dark Magician and Kuriboh in the field with the spell card multiply attatched to It, much to Kaiba's displeasure. 

After all that's how he almost lost in duelist kingdom against him along with yugi's mammoth grave yard and living arrow cards.  With Yugi being at max default life points still.

Mean while....

As the duel between Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto raged on.. , in a rift between space and time traveled a certain Solinian Princess in the shape of an odd white stone known as the light stone with the crystal not to far behind.

Seto's pov

Here I am dueling Yugi... Again and losing. Sighing, I started to call out an activation of one of my spell cards when...."CRASH" a huge white stone came falling what seemed like out of no where right into the dueling arena, which annoyingly ended the duel.

As the flames died down I saw the mutt making his way toward the Cratter the white stone made. Hey Yug can you come down here a sec? Barked the mutt in a questioning tone. I d-don't think t-this is a n-normal stone... Wheeler stuttered frightened to which I mocked, are you seriously afraid of some stone wheeler?  
Are you that much of a scared little puppy dog that... I couldn't even finish my sentence because I thought I heard a sound coming from the strange white stone Yugi is now inspecting.

Mentally slapping myself  I abandon the ridiculous thought and made my way down the crater to see what has the dog so worked up. When I approached, Wheeler was glaring at me but keeping a careful eye on the stone.

I think Joey's right Kaiba this stone is in fact not normal.  Yugi says agreeing with his friend. To really find out for myself I take a glance at the strange stone before me and I was right it is in fact a white stone... But now I fear that the mutt and Yugi are right. 

The stone from appearance does not look like a normal stone at all it has metal bands indented in the top center and both bottom corners of the stone as if protecting it from falling apart. On furthering inspection is has a distinct glowing red color that indicates that the stone was on fire before it hit the ground, which I now know is the reason for the flames before. 

Although it does not seem like it came from space... Meteorites are larger in size and different in color.  I have never seen a space rock with metal indenting it either..

 

A/N: jeez I hope I got seto's, Yugi's and Joey's personalities and stuff right without going over board XD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next chapter Blaze the Reshiram out


	3. Chapter 3:  Learning the mysteries of the light stone

Yugi's POV

While I was kneeling next to the strange white stone, I swear as if I could feel a powerful presence from within the stone itself, but what could it be? I was about to pick up the strange rock when all of a sudden... Ugh! owwwww! 

The stone suddenly becomes extremely hot! I look over to my friends and Kaiba standing next to me, Kaiba looking like he's trying to hold back from smirking and my friends having worried looks cross their faces. 

Kaiba reacts by asking, what Yugi, can't pick up a stone without it burning you? I just stare at him for a few seconds and before I could reply... arrrrgh! Joey hisses out in pain when trying to pick up the white rock himself and cries out, yeah it's hot alright and if ya don't believe me money bags then pick the rock up yourself and find out the hard way that me and Yug aren't lying! Kaiba just glared at him and started to approach the stone.

Seto's POV

Being irritated by the mutt yet again I begin to walk towards the white stone all while saying in a confident tone, I'll prove to you that the stone is in fact touchable! Yugi then pleaded me not to attempt picking up, and to show that I wasn't going to listen I ignored him. Upon reaching out to touch the stone I begin to hear the voice again. STAY BACK!!!! 

I flinch at such a command, the voice sounded feminine. So instead of getting annoyed by being commanded to do something, I took a step back as to signal that I meant no harm... Then the feminine voice replies, I apologize for the sudden outburst, I then think to myself did that stone just apologize to me? 

I wait a moment more then decide to approach it again but this time I was able to pick up the stone being gentle not to startle it since I'm already shocked that I'm able to hear a voice speaking from it. I look over to Yugi and his idiot friends and they all have shocked, disbelieving looks on their faces... I gave them a smug smirk and reply see this stone is not that hot at all...

Joey's POV 

No way! Kaiba was just able to pick up the stone no problem! What makes him so special? I thought to myself. Then I see that smug look on his face and damn did that tick me off! This time however i decided to keep my cool since I wasn't going to let Kaiba know that he was right... But I know that stone was hot when I touched it so why isn't he getting burned?! I questoned myself. 

I was about to ask but yet again decided not to act since my anger would probably get the best of me, especially since Kaiba was going to say something rude and call me and canine again.

3rd POV

Since the duel was officially ruined and every body knew who was going to win anyway, Yugi and his friends left a confused Kaiba standing alone at the arena he was dueling at waiting for his limo to pick him up, while holding the white stone in his hand contemplating whether to leave it where he found it or take it along with him. With curiosity getting the better of him this time he took the stone with him.

Time skip brought to you by Dialga the master of time!

Kaiba walks in to his mansion carrying the stone In his arm so he wouldn't drop it. He was about to walk up the stairs to go to his bedroom when... Big brother! Your home!!!! 

His little brother Mokuba came running down the stairs with a huge smile on his face and hugged his older brother nearly making him drop the stone he was holding. With a small smile his face Kaiba greeted Mokuba with a hello and ruffled his hair a bit, that's when Mokuba noticed the white stone  his brother was holding and started to wonder why he would even bring home a stone even though he knew better then question his brothers actions.

 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3 as much as I enjoyed making it! I you have any comments please post them I would love to see what every body thinks of my story so far!😊 so that's it for now Blaze the Reshiram out.


	4. Chapter 4: This stone is really a dragon?

3rd POV:

The next morning Kaiba leaves to attend a business meeting leaving the white stone behind with Mokuba. Almost 15 minutes after his brother leaves, Mokuba goes up stairs to the room Kaiba is keeping the strange stone in and starts trying to figure out what's so important about it that has his brother up all night studying it..

Mokuba's POV:

I walk in the room where my brother is keeping the white stone, trying to figure out why he's so interested in it. He's been up ALL night with it... I think he was..... Talking to it...? I don't know I couldn't hear all that well but I know he was up all night studying it. 

So I walk over to the stone and I see that it is really interesting.. But what really interests me is the fact that it's able to levitate off the stand it's on with out any sort of levitating technology or even magnets? As I'm marveling over that I fail to notice the tense aura it's giving off due to my presence.

Blaze's (light stone form) POV:

So I'm just floating here thinking about how I'm going to find my crystal, I hope it's ok, if something happens to it or gets into the wrong hands ,they might figure out it's more than just a crystal, my world could be in danger... But not only my world though, this world could be in danger as well..! I just wish I could restore energy so I can awaken out of my light stone form!

Moments later...I hear the creaking of the door to the room I'm in.. And I hear a voice... But it's not the voice of the man I was talking to last night..who's there? I hope I'm not in any kind of danger!

Mean while at Kaiba Corp...

Seto's POV:  

How idiotic can my employees be!? I enter my buisness building and the place is in complete chaos, papers are every where and people are not where their supposed to be.. But of course as I'm finally noticed by the people I should be firing right now, they scramble to get back to what their supposed to be doing and the papers seem to "magically" disappear from my line of sight. 

I just wonder what it's going to be like when I enter the meeting room? Probably a disaster area like my lobby and 2nd floor... I enter the elevator to get to the second to top floor where the meeting is being held and I start to think about that stone again.. Although I did not get the answers I wanted,  I did however find out the white stone is called the light stone from the stone itself.. And that it did come from a different world...? 

I was a bit skeptical about it  at first, but because it's a stone that can talk and looks nothing like the stones people find around here.. I find  myself  believing it any way. I will admit it is my first time doing so, since I don't usually believe in magic and myths. The ding of the elevator shakes me out of thoughts and I quickly put the subject of the light stone to the back of my mind so I can concentrate on the meeting at hand. 

(Time skip brought to you by Yugi's Dark magician)

Still Seto's POV: 

After today's meeting I return home in an irrtated mood,when I enter my mansion, I expected Mokuba to come rushing down the stairs to greet me... But oddly enough every thing is quiet and I begin to wonder.. Where is Mokuba? 

I go upstairs to see if he's in his room, he's not there. I check my office and Mokuba is not there either.. Where could he be?!? I then all of a sudden see the door to the room where the light stone is being held is open a crack. I thought I closed and locked it before I left? 

I remember that Mokuba has access to all the rooms in the mansion so I now suspect that he's in there.. I slowly open the door as to not alert him or the stone to my presence forgetting that it can sense my presence before I'm in the room.. And what do I see... Mokuba is holding the stone in his hands and talking to it. I begin to wonder can he hear the stone talking too?

3rd POV:

As Seto walks in to the room where the stones and his brother is he hears him talking to the light stone and decides to ask him if he hears a voice coming from the stone.. When Mokuba notices his older brother, he starts asking him a bunch of questions before Seto even gets the chance to ask Mokuba his own. 

" Hey Seto welcome home, how was the meeting today?" Mokuba asks. "It was the same as usual someone screws the hell up and I end looking like a dumb ass because of it, so the meeting ended as a failure on my employees part yet again..." Answers Seto sighing. "Oh, well.... that sucks, I hope something went ok for you today big brother." 

Comforts Mokuba."Big brother did you find out anything about This stone yet? I've been trying to find out by talking to it, but it doesn't say anything back..." Says Mokuba with a sad sigh. "Yes I have Mokuba." Replies Seto. " Well what did you find out!" Asks a very excited Mokuba. Then Seto replies back.." The stone is apparently call the " Light stone" and that it's from another world parallel to ours..." 

Confused Mokuba then questions his brothers sanity and asks , " really? Where did you get that "information" from?" Says Mokuba using his fingers as quotation marks to emphasize the word "information".  Seto then replies with a bit of an irritated tone to his voice, " The stone told me!" "Geez ...Seto calm down!" Says Mokuba a little surprised, but then asks,  " but how...,it's just a stone?!" Calming down, Seto then asks, " So you can't hear it then?"

He then explains to his younger brother... "Mokuba, this stone is not normal it's actually alive , it has a mind of its own... I'm sure you have seen it floating on that stand I have for it on the desk when you walked in... It's actually doing it itself, I'm sure you have figured that out a long time ago..but I guess that means only I'm allowed to hear what the stone is saying then." 

(Time skip brought to you by Joey getting burned by the light stone)

Mean while in the light stones room...

Seto's POV:

Mokuba left the room to go to bed, and I'm left here alone with the light stone once again, it's been awfully quiet during the time my bothers been in the room.. Maybe I should try asking it something, to break the silence... So I ask it," You have been quiet for a while now.. Is it because of my brother?" It then replies " so that was your brother? ...he's  actually quite entertaining, it's too bad I can't communicate with him like I can communicate with you..." 

I found that quite a surprise that my suspicions of myself being the only one that can hear the  stone talking was true, but at the same time I didn't really doubt it either. I then ask the light stone if it's only just a stone.. And the answer I got from it was too shocking,... For even  me handle, it so happens that it's not a stone originally at all... 

IT'S  A DRAGON...!!!?

A/N : Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.😄 if you have any comments I'd like to know what your thinking...but please use constructive criticism, like if there are any errors in my grammar or anything please let me know.. Thanks! So I will see you in the next chapter, Blazethereshiram signing off.


	5. Chapter 5: How did she end up like this?

Seto's POV: 

So wait?! This stone is actually a dragon?!?! At this point I find myself mentally freaking out, this can't be possible a stone dragon?!? But it looks nothing like a dragon...? With all these questions that I have with no answers I ask it what happened to it in the first place. So I ask the light stone where did it come from exactly and what happened to it...

Blaze's (light stone form) POV:

So he asks me where did I come from exactly and how did I end up like this? Should I tell him now or should I wait till later? I ponder that to myself thinking of the consequences of both actions... And I decided that I should tell him what happened back in Solinia now. Maybe just maybe he can help me... All I can do is hope.

3rd POV:

After thinking about whether or not to answer Seto's questions, Blaze finally decides to answer them hoping she can find help from him. Blaze then starts explaining her situation, " well it all started on the planet I come from called Dragnalia, in a kingdom called Solinia in which I rule as Dragon Princess..." Seto then interups asking," wait your a princess of dragons?" Blaze then answers, " yes I am, now where was I ... Well it was a day or so before I came to your planet here which  actually would have been a few minutes in my planets time speed."

"I was just in my castle throne room when one of my watch force dragons entered to warn me about an enemy of mine trying to steal something important to my kingdom. When I tried to protect it somehow the power from said item transported me and itself here and somehow transformed me into the light stone, which also happens to be how you see me now." 

After explaining about what happened and how she got transformed into her light stone form, Kaiba asks, 

" So to sum things up your a female dragon that rules her kingdom as princess, was attacked for her kingdoms item of importance and then transferred and transformed into this stone form by said item resulting in coming here, eventually going to where we are now?" 

Then Blaze says, "Yes, that summarizes everything.."

Seto's POV:

after I heard what happened, it actually makes me want to know what she actually looks like and what this important item is? Should I be concerned? 

This special item of hers sounds powerful and dangerous... I'm sure it has nothing to do with me though... But why is it that I'm the only one that is able to communicate with her? What Purpose did this item have to bring her here? Wait a minute... I still don't even know this dragons name yet, come to think of it she doesn't know mine either.. So basically we're still total strangers...

3rd POV: 

After realizing that he hasn't intoduced himself quite yet, he says.." So, since I don't know your name and you don't know mine... How about we introduce ourselves..? My name is Seto Kaiba what is your name?"   
Blaze then replies." My name is Reshiram Dragon but my friends and family call me Blaze, it's nice to finally know your name..." "even though we haven't really met in a way that I can actually see you..." 

Finnishes Blaze in a sad tone. Catching the sadness in Blaze's voice, Seto tells her, " Well I think that Blaze is a suitable name for a dragon." He then asks her, "And isn't there a way for you to turn back into a dragon? 

 

After hearing Seto's question, Blaze perks up in hopes that Kaiba is the one that will be able to awaken her.. Since what she needs to do so is to find her hero of truths...so there is a chance that  Seto might be the one...

A/N: Hey I hope you like this chapter of the story, and like always if you have any comments don't forget to post then down below. I'll see you in the next chapter stay awesome!😉 BlazetheReshiram signing off.


	6. Chapter 6: A crystal with unbelievable power?! Part 1

3rd POV:

Mean with Yugi and his friends...

They were at the place close to where the light stone had crashed several days before... They had come back to find out about a strange power that Yami Yugi had sensed minutes after the light stone had made contact with the field him and Kaiba had dueled on..

Yugi's POV ( with Yami):

"So Pharaoh you said that you sensed a strange energy coming from somewhere not too far from the crash site?" Not answering right away due to being in deep thought Pharaoh answers back, " Yes I sensed it coming from over here..." He then directs me in the direction in where he felt he sensed that power from. Which happens to be in a heavily forested area? I wonder what we will find in there?

Joey's POV: 

So we are at da place where dat white stone was and even though it was a few days later I can't help but still wonder why Kaiba didn't get burned by it? That is until Yugi said that power source came from within the forested area near by and he sensed it coming from some time almost right when that stone crashed where him and money bags were dueling...I wonder what that power source is, what is it coming from exactly?

Teà's POV:

So we are in the forested area that Yugi said Pharaoh had sensed that power from a few days ago.. I sure hope it's not anything bad.. Or that it doesn't cause another world threatning problem again... I'm so tired of these bad things happening, and right when I was getting used to it being somewhat peaceful again too....

3rd POV: 

As they are walking through the forest Pharaoh starts senseing the power source again but even stronger than last time... As they were searching for the source of said power, Tristan falls in a hole that seems too abnormal to be in a forest since it has hardened into a glass like texture. As a result Tristan then yells out.." Ow what's with this glass glazed hole here?!? After that said the group of friends simultaneously shout a hole glazed over in glass?!? Joey was the first to jump in the hole after Tristan followed by Yugi then Teà. They all look around until Pharaoh notices a glowing crystal like structure in the center of the hole...

What could it be? Could the power come from that crystal like structure? And what will the consequences and questions of finding such a discovery will start to form?

A/N: Hey I hope you liked this chapter and wonder what awaits beyond this cliffhanger...hope to see you in the next chapter blazethereshiram signing off.


	7. Chapter 7:A crystal with unbelievable power Part: 2

Previously:

Yugi and the gang search through and dense forest for a powerful force that pharaoh had felt several days earlier, while walking through Tristan falls into a hole encrusted in a glass like texture with a crystal structure just in the center.. Which coincidentally is in the area that the power source is more strongly senced...

Teá's POV:

Wow..! Who knew that there would be a hole that's encrusted with a glass like texture in the middle of a forest... It's so pretty! What's even more amazing is that there is a crystal at its center! I don't know about the boys but I want to take a closer look...

Tristan's POV:

Owwwww! I was not expecting this hole to be here.. Why wasn't Joey to fall in here he's normally the one charging front of everybody, I guess Bad luck gave him a break this time and kicked me instead! The next thing I saw was Joey jumping in after me. I had to laugh since I guess Lady Luck couldn't save him a second time, he ended up slipping and falling on his face as soon as he landed..so I guess it's not all bad. 

Joey's POV: 

Ok so I jump in..., next thing I know I'm flat on my face and Tristan is laughing. But I shake it off like it was nothin'. I stand up and look around and I spot Teá walking to the center of this crater, I mean come on I'm smart enough to know dat this is not just a hole.. especially since the hole is covered in a layer of thick glass.. I think it's glass anyway..? Whatever! I decide to go and see what Teá is looking at and are my eyes deceiving? Is that a crystal?! I wonder if that's where that power source is coming from?!

Pharaoh's (with Yugi) POV:

Ok... Joey jumped into the hole and slipped and fell on his face... Tristan is laughing, most likely thinking that at least he wasn't the only one fell into this crater and Teá is inspecting the strange crystal at the center of the crater.. Which is a good idea on her part since that crystal seems to be where the power source I'm sencing is coming from..., " Hey Pharaoh!" The sudden call of my name crashes my train of thought and I " look over" at the person trying to get my attention.. 

3rd POV: 

Pharaoh's train of thought was suddenly stopped when Yugi called out his name. He then responds to his young friend saying, " Yes Yugi is something the matter?" Yugi then replies " Not exactly.. I'm just wonder are you thinking what I'm thinking ,when further examining this crystal lodged in this glass like material?" Pharaoh then answers a question with another question, " Is this where the power is coming from? " 

"Exactly what I was thinking, so we are on the same page!" Exclaims Yugi. They then approach the crystal with some caution unlike Teá who just walked up to it without thinking is - is this thing dangerous or what?- When Pharaoh is close enough to it he slowly and gently tries to remove the crystal from the glassy surface surrounding it, finding it a bit difficult at first but finally breaking it free from it's glassy prison.

Looking at it more closely, the friends can tell that the crystal is not like anything they have seen on their planet and is most like belonging to someone else with how it's already cut into a a spherical prism shape, surprisingly untouched of scratches or cracks of any kind from the impact of hitting solid ground. 

" Better keep that away from Mai, she just might try to find a way to take that crystal off your hands Yugi, cause she like things pretty things like that..." Warns Joey. Switching back, Yugi then says, " I'll be sure to keep that in mind, but I wonder who it belongs to?" Teá asks, "So is that where the power Pharaoh felt is coming from? That crystal?" 

" I'm certain that it is Teá, Pharaoh just confirmed it." Yugi replies a moment later.. "Tristan suggests that we should hold onto it for now see what happens.." Joey says speaking for Tristan. Who then complains, "I could have said that myself thank you, but never mind that now..." Joey then scolds, " Quit being a baby Tristan, it's not like you were going to say it out loud any way..." He's then cut off when Tristan says, " How would you know?" Teá then butts in before any real argument or fight would start, resulting in the two of them to look away and not speak to each of for little a while. ( what else is new.. Lol) 

Accepting the idea of holding on to the crystal as a good idea, Yugi, Teá, Tristan, and Joey head back to Domino city, new discovery on hand. Not knowing what kind of consequences and mysteries are yet to be discovered...

A/N: Hey My Sol Dragons, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any comments please post them in the comments section down below.. Well this is sounding like a you tube thing going on here..lol, but anyways if you want to be kept up to date with the story please follow me and save this story to you library, and again please comment down below if you want.. Stay awesome!!! Blazethereshiram signing off.


	8. Chapter8:The story of the light stone...

Previously on a dragon similar to blue eyes white dragon? ( chapter 5) Seto finds out the light stone is actually a dragon and a princess from another world.. Where said dragon tells him what happened and how she came here...as well as her name and nick name. Seto asked if there was a way turn Blaze back in to her dragon form, to where she begins to find hope for her and her kingdoms future..

Blaze's POV

Nows my opportunity to tell Seto how to awaken me from my dormant form. First things first though I need to tell him the story of how my light stone came to be (A/N: my own story on how it happen but a short version of it..😉) I need to or it won't make much sense...,I was starting to tell my story about how my light stone form can to be and how to awaken me from it when, Seto impatiently said " So Blaze was it, are you going to tell me how to awaken you or what?" 

I then grew irritated from the rude attitude that he presented in from of me, but continued to keep my "professional princess attitude"and told him that I needed to tell him the story on how my dormant form came to be and that it will all sum up to how to awaken my true from...

Seto's POV:

So there is a story on how her light stone form came to be? What does that have anything to do with awakening her from it? I hope this won't be a long story... I would like to know how to awaken her from her dormant form asap, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn a little about her past since I assume that her story is going to be straight from her past. Even if it is a bit of a long story... it will be worth listening to even if I don't get the answers I've been looking for right away..

 

No POV (?): 

(A/N: I've decided to do this part of the chapter as a flash back in Blaze's POV but, in Seto's POV it would be her telling him the story.. hope this does not confuse you..😅)

I remember being born as single dragon connected to two others as a single life..( Blaze remembering when it all started to start her story) ( start flash back) ROOOOOAAAWWRRR!!! A very huge roar resounded through out the ginormous room of the current queen of Solinia for she had just given life to very special black, white and grey dragon.( photo up top) she knew she had to name it something... but what was it's gender? Unknown to anyone in the kingdom though that dragon is actually 3 ( A/N: technically 4..) dragons in one..

( time skip to several days later with in he flash back)

Several days had passed since the birth of this abnormal dragon.. most say it's because the queen herself was rather abnormal in appearance, most didn't think she was a dragon at all.. nobody new the real answer to that mystery excepted the queen. 

Anyway the current king and queen were looking for their child when all of a sudden they heard a rather questionable arguement go on between the little dragon and what seemed like itself. It was arguing about which side of its self was better truths or ideals? Before the tiny dragons parents could do or say anything the young dragon split itself into three dragons.. (A/N: like I said before 4 not only 3 but that will be discussed later...😉) 

..one had a pure white body with light blue eyes and had the look and voice of a female, 

the second had a pure black body with pure crimson red eyes and had a more masculine look and sound to his voice for being so young, 

while the third was little bit like his brother and sister in certain detail but was grey and   
frozen on some parts of his body with piercing yellow eyes who looked like they may be a brother to their siblings but didn't speak through out the argument.

This event shocked both king and queen to know that they had "triplets" instead of the one dragon. Too shocked to even stop the argument they had no choice but to let the small white and black dragons to settle it themselves... bad idea... both dragons started to fight with the elements of fire and lighting to see what was better truths or ideals. 

During this fight they had.. they failed to notice that they had scared off the poor grey dragon that had thought it was better to not choose a side and to have it that both truths and ideals were to remain absent to him and ran off somewhere to hide.

The white dragon who the queen named Reshiram, which means the courage of truths in Solinian and the black dragon who the king named Zekrom meaning the power of ideals in the same language had fought for what seemed like and eternity before they finially exhausted their power due to being evenly matched destroyed themselves into stone like structures which the king and queen dubbed the light and dark stones to rest, 

as for the dragon who escaped the earlier fight... the king and queen had decided to name him Kyurem which has two Solinian meanings; kyu meaning the balance of and rem meaning the absence of. ( end of flash back)

3rd POV:

After telling the story of how the light stone came to be, Blaze patiently waited to hear if Seto had any questions before she would tell him how she could be awakened from her stone form. Realizing that Blaze was silent for a reason Seto had asked a question that was on his mind through out the story...

Blaze's POV:

It seems like I was right to be silent since it looks like Seto does have something he wants to ask me. I wonder what it is? "So your telling me that you transformed into the light stone by having all your energy used up? Questioned Seto. I replied to his question by saying "it seems so, to be honest I've never given the reason much thought.." Seto then asks me if there is a specific link between me being turned into my dormant form when I came here to his planet and my special item that I supposedly came with?

Seto's POV:

While waiting for Blaze's answer, I find myself thinking.. what is her important item? Before she even has the chance to speak I ask that very question hoping to get a little more information... Upon asking my second question of importance she makes a slight sound of surprise but answers my questions with out much hesitation. 

She replies, " My item of importance is called the Silver Millennium Dragon Crystal.. and yes it might have transformed me into my light stone form by stealing my energy so it can keep travling with me through space to get to a safer place." After finding out the answers to my first two questions; I then ask the main question of importance how do we awaken her?

3rd POV: 

After asking the main question of their problem, Blaze tells Seto that she needs to find her hero of truths and that maybe he could help her in finding such a person. That's when Blaze realizes she needs to find her crystal as well..while she is pondering on how to find the whereabouts of her crystal..

Seto says "it's not like me to do this but I will help you find that hero of truths." Being happy that Seto agreed to help her, Blaze then expressd her thanks to him by saying she will some how return the favor but then she starts to panic realizing that she still needs to find the crystal and even though she knows it will put Seto and most likely any body he is aquianted with in danger.. she asks him to help find her crystal. 

 

 

 

A/N: the no POV part of this chapter will also be a sneak peak as to what you may be reading in a book I will possibly make in the future, I'll let you decide in the comments if you want to know what this new book will be about and if you think I should try to write it since I'm still a little iffy if I should or shouldn't. Thanks 😀 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story, even more so since it's a longer chapter. Have an awesome day! Blazethereshiram signing off.


	9. Chapter 9: The Crystal’s whereabouts Part 1

3rd POV: 

The very next day Seto and Blaze started to look for the Crystal. They both decided to look in the general area where Blaze's Light Stone form was found.. then checking in the forest in the out skirts of the crash site.

Seto's POV:

We got to the place where Blaze crashed about two weeks ago, then I begin to wonder what exactly does this crystal look like?  

Hopefully someone else hasn't found it yet...it might be that crystal is more important than I think it is, there has to be more about it that she is not telling me but what? I'm going to have to ask her but I'll just leave that question for another time...I don't want her to become upset or feel that I don't trust her.

Blaze's POV:

We get to the spot where I was when I crashed, but I don't sense the Dragon Crystal anywhere... so I think to myself that it should be around here somewhere and maybe it's in the forest near by.. so I get Seto's attention and tell him we should look in the forest. 

I just hope that we will be able to find it ... it's one of the key items that I need in order to awaken, without it even if I find my hero of truths I won't be able to awaken. 

* Gasp* what if I don't find it! I might be stuck in this form forever!! And what's worse it could end up in Volt's claws if he finds it! I can't let that happen! I need to find it soon, I just hope it's around here some where!

Seto's POV:

Blaze asked me to go to the near by forest that maybe it's there some where, she told me she is able to sense it's power and that she was unable to sense it at the crash site where we allegedly met. 

All of a sudden I feel this tense feeling welling up.. and sure enough it's Blaze, I wonder if I'm able to feel what she feels, we could be in sync...is that even possible? 

It has to be if I can talk to her and understand what she's saying.. I then ask her if something was the matter and she replies in a shocked tone,

"Oh!, yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about something.." 

She goes silent then continues " ...it's really nothing much though so don't worry about it." she lies. 

After hearing something like that I can't help but to worry, I want to tell her that I know she's lying but I guess I'll let it go for now..she clearly does not want to talk about it and I know better than to challenge a Dragon.

Blaze's POV:  
Arrrg! I hate lying to people! But I can't tell him what's bothering me. Not yet! I need a little more time. I need to find my hero of truths because I'm starting to think that maybe he or she could help me find it and I could reawaken that much faster... I just hope Volt hasn't found me or the Crystal yet.. I feel like I'm running out of time! 

Yet there are no signs of him being here and I can't sense him either, so maybe he's still searching for the path me and the Dragon Crystal took. Please just give me the time I need to make things right again before disaster strikes this innocent planet and it's people.. please..


	10. Chapter 10: The Crystal’s whereabouts Part 2

3rd POV:

Blaze and Seto get to the forest where Blaze said to check for the Crystal but when they get there, it seems that they aren't the only ones looking for something..

Seto: "Damn, why are there so many people here?"

Blaze: ( A/N: remember only Seto can hear her) "You don't think that they could have found what we're looking for have they?"

Seto: " I don't think so, let's check out what they are so concerned about.."

As they near what has so many people in the forest, they find a huge crater covered in a glass like surface. 

Seto's POV:

Why is there a huge ass crater here? Could this be what we were looking for? It can't be? right? 

I decide to take Blaze closer to crater to see if she can sense the Crystal's presence. I then realize the potential consequence of doing so because, as soon as I get closer to it I find out that there are scientists also crawling all over the place.

Not wanting to take any risks of them finding Blaze.. since it sounds like they have found some sort unknown element in the glass like structure in the crater by what I over heard them saying to one another,  
I decide to carefully but quickly hide the Light Stone in my jacket so they won't see Blaze, much to her protesting.

I assure her that it's so she's not seen by the scientists for she might be seen as similar to what they have "found".

3rd POV: 

When Seto walks closer to the crater he couldn't help but feel extremely bewildered by the size of the huge crater. He then thinks to himself.. damn just how big is this crystal? Is it even here? I think I should ask her now..

Seto's POV:

I look to Blaze for answers forgetting she can't actually see me, so I ask her.. can she sense the Crystal from that huge crater in front of us.

" No.." She replies. 

I look at the crater and sigh thinking to myself, how? It looks to me that could be where something like a missing crystal would be? 

Blaze broke me out of my thoughts when she said what I least expected.. she said,

" But, I can sense it's energy coming from the crystal surface of the crater... so it was here but not any more... someone might have found and taken it already...."

After hearing what she just told me, I couldn't help but get the crazy idea to jump into the apparently crystal covered hole to see if it was in fact already taken from here.

While walking towards the center of the massive crater I feel the suspicious stares of the nearby scientists, they also seem to have gotten a hold of an energy reading here, I hope they haven't detected Blaze.. 

Even if they did they would be to afraid to confront me about it anyways considering my reputation and tendency to tell people to mind their own business and not question my actions and why I'm there in the first place.

( time skip brought to you by Joey wearing a dog suit)

I finally get to the center of the massive crater and I ask her if she is able to sense if the crystal was taken by somebody and who.

Blaze's POV:

Ok so apparently we're at the center of the crater that my Silver Millennium Dragon Crystal was at and Seto asked me if I could sense if it was taken by somebody and who.

I take a moment to sense my surroundings and I find that not one but four people were here prior to today.. but I'm not sure who exactly.

I then explain to him what I sensed and that I did not exactly know who was here that took my Crystal, at that he gives off a sigh that asks me "now what?" I think to myself after his response. "If only I knew.."

Seto's POV: 

After Blaze's explanation I sigh and think to myself, " Well now what?" 

Looking down at the crystal again I decide to secretly take a chunk of the crystal in the area that looks like where the main crystal was taken from hoping that she can use it to find those people that took it for future use.

I can't help but to think about the last bit she told me though, what kind of other power could be present at the time the Crystal was taken?


	11. Chapter 11: Mysterious dreams part 1

Current location/time: Kame Game Shop, 19:42 PM , "Yesterday". (or 7:42 PM for those who don't know military style time)  
( A/N: lol just for added suspense and Idk I'm bored.)

Yugi's POV: 

My friends and I have finally returned to my Grandpa's Game shop, I take out the odd Crystal from my pocket and try to set it on the counter in front of me.

To my surprise however the strange Crystal begins to levitate as if to say "I refuse to stay".   
This gets me wondering is Pharaoh right about it having some sort of power? 

Teá's POV:

We got to Yugi's grandpa's game shop and I saw Yugi pulling the Crystal out of his pocket and place on the counter, what I wasn't expecting was for it to start floating above the surface. Maybe there is some sort of mysterious other power... the question is.... is it more or less powerful than that of Yugi's Millennium puzzle?

( time skip to later that night..)

Yugi's POV: (dreaming) 

(A/N: the dream will be in italics as not to confuse you the reader.)

I was wandering through a dense forest in what appeared to be in the middle of the night. The moon the only thing that allows me to see though the low branches of the trees that grow here. 

I was walking for a while dodging a bush every now and then, when I saw the light of a small clearing not to far ahead. Once I reached the clearing, I was expecting to see maybe a lake or meadow. 

Instead it was huge stone tower that rose what looks like to be the height of the very sky itself, at the very top a huge gaping hole was seen. Most likely the wear of the tower through many years of punishment from weather and gravity itself. 

I ventured further into the clearing closer toward the tower. That's when I hear it; the sound of what I thought was the old structure beginning to collapse.

In fear of the ancient looking tower falling over in my direction I start to head in the opposite direction to safety until I hear that noise again, followed by the faint reverberation of a roar like pandemonium. ( dream end )

( time skip to before school )

Still Yugi's POV: 

I awoke with a start vaguely remembering my dream from last night the only thing I remember was the sound of roaring.

Not putting anymore thought to it, I start to get ready for the school day ahead of me.

( mini time skip)

I walk down the stairs to my grandpa's game shop and I spot my grandpa looking at something in his hands with a look of awe and wonder. I decide to look over at what has caught his attention. Then I realize that I forgot the strange Crystal down here last night.

3rd POV: 

"Hey Grandpa!" Greets Yugi while he walks to the front counter where his grandpa stands Crystal in hand. Yugi's grandfather looks over and replies, " Good morning, Yugi." 

He then looks back at the Crystal with confusion and the lingering look of awe and asks, "Say Yugi?" 

"Yes Grandpa?" Replies Yugi with a worried look. 

" Where did this crystal come from and more importantly how was it levitating above the counter surface?"

Not sure how to answer his grandpa's question,  he goes over to him and says while taking the Crystal. 

" It's from school and I'm not exactly sure why it's levitating... I gotta go I'll see you later grandpa!" 

( Time skip to at school during lunch.)

Yugi's POV:

I got to my regular place where me and my friends usually sit for lunch and I carefully take the Crystal out of my pocket and place it on the table, which then it's starts to float again.

Téa then sits next to me and looks at it a smile and confused expression is spread on her face.

" Hey Yugi, what kind of power do you think this crystal possesses?" She asks.

I give it some thought coming up with nothing after about a moment or two and sigh. Téa then looks down to the floor with disappointment and a stronger look of confusion; as if she was trying to come up with something herself but like me she comes up with nothing.

About 5 minutes later Joey and Tristan come to the table with Duke right behind them. Should I let Duke in on what we found? Or should I not tell him? Maybe he knows already knowing both Tristan and Joey they probably already told him. 

"Hey Yugi." Says Duke setting his tray on the table " What's all this commotion with this crystal you found yesterday?" Duke continued with slight entertainment being heard in his voice and brow raised in question. 

Knowing that one or both of Joey and Tristan said something, I gave the Crystal a bit of a push and it floats over to where Duke sits.

With wide eyes Duke looks at the Crystal in bewilderment as if he's never seen one before. I wonder what he's thinking?

Duke's POV: 

Yugi gently pushes a shiny spherical object in front of me and wow was I surprised. I've never seen a crystal like this before not to mention one that can levitate like that, it looks like something out of a duel monsters game or something. 

I gently reach out to touch it and the next thing I knew I feel an incredible force push me back and I end up on the other side of the lunch room! 

Owwww!!! It even sent me through the wall! This is definitely not your normal everyday crystal... this thing is dangerous!!!!

Pharaoh's POV: 

I was watching from within the Millennium Puzzle at the scene that has just unfolded.. and I couldn't believe my eyes at what I saw. 

One moment Duke was sitting there observing the Crystal we found and then the next he's all the way at the other side of the lunch room.

Just that one tiny touch and the Crystal sends him back with so much force that it sent him not only back there but through the wall... I hope he's okay.. poor Duke.

One thing for sure is... if that crystal has that much power then I'm sure there is something or someone looking for it.

( Time skip to that night )

Yugi's ( with Pharaoh) POV:

'Wow this crystal is even more powerful that we thought right Pharaoh?!' I asked my friend the Pharaoh. 

" Yes it is Yugi... I'm afraid that it's more power than the Millennium items including the Millennium Puzzle; so powerful in fact that the danger level is higher if fallen into the wrong hands."  Pharaoh says with concern.

He then explains with seriousness; "It's already way to dangerous to have around other people.. you remember what happened to Duke earlier this afternoon?"

I then say a bit saddened that happened to our friend. 'Yes I know, let's hope that Teà, Joey and Tristan don't get hurt by it either.' 

I then ask, 'I wonder why we aren't affected by it?' 

Thinking about it for a moment Pharaoh then replies saying that it might have something to do with the Millennium Puzzle protecting us in someway..I sure hope he's right. I then get ready for a long nights sleep.

( Yugi's dream) 

I was walking in a familiar dense forest towards a familiar clearing, where stood the tower. I was running toward the entrance when I hear that familiar roaring, however it was louder this time. 

As I was running I'd look up at the very top of the tower where the gaping hole is in the side.  
Knowing that hole was not created by weather Phenomenon.

Before going into the entrance I look up one last time to see that there are embers and the glowing of what looks like flames. As I climb the many stairs running higher and higher up to the top of the tower I can't help but to notice that the shaking is getting worse the higher I climb.

It seems that whatever is at the top is stomping and roaring in rage at something that has disturbed the creature's sleep.

(end dream  2 in the morning)

Still Yugi's POV:

I woke up and saw it was still dark outside, I look over at my clock and see that it's only 2 in the morning. I lay there thinking about the dream I just had. It was a continuation of the one I had last night. I wonder if it is a link or something to what's been happening lately with that stone that Kaiba has and the Crystal that I have. 

When I fall back to sleep will I have that dream again? I hope I do.. I want to see what that creature is...

I then fall back to sleep moments later..


	12. Chapter 12: Mysterious dreams part 2

Yugi's POV (dream):

Continuing my pace up the spiraling stairs becomes for difficult with every step I take, not only does the shaking of the tower get worse but the heat gets more unbearable the higher I climb. 

The constant fear of being hit by falling debris is something that makes the ascent to the top that much slower, my curiosity to find out what is at the pinnacle is the only thing that keeps me going.

My seemingly unending race to the pinnacle ends when I see the intense flames that I saw coming out of the gaping hole in the side of the ancient stone structure before entering the building what felt like over an hour ago.

When I enter the room the flames start to die down as if what ever is up here is giving itself the ability to find out who is treading in it's territory. 

Walking closer being cautious of the inferno, I look up to notice that there is a dragon right front of my eyes. Although it's blurry due to the flames I can make out the color of the dragon; pure white body and pure blue eyes.

Glancing down and away from the white dragon, I notice there is a silhouette of a person just in front of the dragon but not anywhere near the still raging flames that seem to have came from the creature, but the person is unrecognizable again due to the surrounding flames.

The person then starts to move forward and the inferno becomes worse and the white dragon begins to roar with what seems like rage or maybe even the attempts to try and intimidate the individual...

All of a sudden the roar turns into a voice and it's difficult to make out at first but then it's gets louder and the tower begins to shake violently, the next thing I know is that the entire scene goes dark....

( end dream )

Yugi's POV: ( while being shaken)

"YUGI!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Yells an unknown but familiar voice.  
Waaaahhh!!!! I scream and my eyes shoot wide open to see my grandfather standing at my bedside with a look that says that something is happening. I then realize I have school today and 'I ask what time is it?'

My grandfather then says that's it's 6:45 and that I'll be late for school. In a panic I get up and rush to get ready.


	13. Chapter 13: The Crystal’s impossible powers

Yugi's POV: 

I awoke to from my dream the next morning only to learn that I'm going to be late for school! This is so not good! 

While in my panic I rush around failing to notice that Téa's been waiting for me all this time.

Téa's POV:

I'm waiting outside Yugi's house right now wondering when he's going to come out so we can walk to school together. 15 minutes have passed since I have been waiting here and I look down at my phone to see what time it was.

6:45?!? I internally panic. We're going to be late! Yugi, what's taking you so long?!

 

5 minutes later...

3rd POV:

" Sorry Téa, lets get going.." Yugi said out of breath.

" Yugi! Don't you know we only have 10 minutes to get there?!?" Téa panicked.

When Yugi heard they only had 10 minutes to get there, he shouted, " 10 minutes!?! Téa we have to run!"

With that they both began running in the direction of their school.

8 mins of running later....

" Yugi, we're almost there...!" Téa says panting out of exhaustion.

" I know, we're gonna make it Téa!" Yugi exclaims also panting out of exhaustion.

All of a sudden the first warning bell that signals that there are only 2 minutes before the schools gates are to close rings. Upon hearing this the two friends start sprinting down the sidewalk in hopes that they make it in time, mean while a certain Brooklyn blond is in the same situation, unaware that he will actually make it to school on time due to an awesome power from and " unknown" force.

Yugi's POV: 

Following the ringing of the first warning bell, Téa and I set about the rest of the trek to school sprinting faster down the sidewalk as to not be late. Téa  more alarmed then ever shouts: " We're not going to make it!!" Making me feel even more on edge than before I knew I was going to be arriving tardy to school.

We were 1 and a half blocks away from the gate when the final warning bell began to resound. At that very moment, I found myself wishing that time would slow down or just stop completely so that both Téa and I could make it to school without having to worry about being scolded again for not being on time to homeroom.

Instantaneously after I had finished my silent plea, the crystal that I had forgotten about during my panic appears in front of me casting a brilliant glow that turns into a blinding mixture of light blue and white light that momentarily  blinds us both and stops the flow of time before I even know what happening.

When I am able to open my eyes once again, I glance to see that the crystal is floating in from of me with the fading remains of the light it had once shown. 

Returning to my  surroundings I look over at Téa to see the expression of shock and disbelief reflecting off of her facial features. She then turns to me and asks: " Do you see what I'm seeing?" Taking her question into account I start to observe the environment, only to become just a shocked and disbelieving as my best female friend next to me.

Yugi /Yami Yugi's POV: 

" Yugi... what just happened?" Asked my Pharaoh friend with a curious but alarmed tone.

I take another look around to see that the world has been drained of color looking like a drawing that someone left there without adding the colors of life to it. I then come to realize there is more going on here that anyone has yet to understand.

I turn to face the Pharaoh and stare him dead in his eyes and say, ' I don't know how it's possible Pharaoh but, I am pretty sure that time itself had stopped..'

Pharaoh freezes with a facade that usually means he cannot comprehend something he had just heard or witnessed. Proceeding to speak, Pharaoh slowly says that such a thing should be impossible and ask me if I have any idea on how it happened.

Rather than using my words to explain my answer; I decide to walk up to the glowing spherical crystal and retrieve it showing him what it was that may have stopped time here, but what I don't get is why....?

Téa's POV:

Yugi and I have been sprinting down the sidewalk in hopes we get to school on time; all of a sudden, I was forced to a stop almost falling forward in the process when a blinding light of both light blue and white cane into my vision blinding me for what felt like several minutes.

Finally getting my sight back; I look around registering that the world has come to a complete stop and there is absolutely no color to be seen for mile only adding to my panic attack that is worsening by the second. 

Taking a chance I peek over to Yugi standing there beside me preparing to seem him just standing there frozen as the colorless space around me.

When I do, I see him staring back at me and release a breath that I did not know I had been holding the entire time, relaxing a bit knowing he was not effected by the abrupt stop in what seems like time.

But how is this possible? 

A moment afterwards Yugi walks forward and grabs the crystal that we had found. He must be showing it to the Pharaoh. 

Does he think that it made time stop like this? To be honest I don't even doubt it, ever since what I saw it do to Duke; I don't think there is going to be a time where I'm not surprised and terrified. Especially by this crystal no matter how pretty it may be...

Joey's POV: ( Before and during what happened with the crystal)

AHHHH MAAAN!!! I'M GOIN TO BE LATE AGAIN!!! I shout out for da world to hear not even caring about the looks people are giving me. While racing down the cement path to the school, I fail to see dat the neighborhood around me has been reduced to the color grey and the people and cars have slowed to a stop, until I spot Yugi and Téa dat is.

 

I rush over to greet them unaware that they seem to be discussing something. Closing in I spot the familiar faint glowing of da crystal dat me , Yuge and the others found that day. Dat is when I realized the area is in complete stand still, I start freaking out drawing the attention of my two friends before me.

 

" Hey Joey." Yugi says as calm as the nonexistent breeze that was once flowing in the air.

How can he stay so calm in a situation like dis?!? Time has literally stopped!!! 

Even though feeling extremely freaked out right now, I calmly return the greeting before asking about what is going on. The answer I heard bewildered me more than the day I first saw the holographic monsters in the first duel between Yugi and Kaiba. 

So the crystal we found is the culprit to all this mayhem...I thought to myself coming to understand the circumstances. 

Cool now the three of us won't be late for school!! I cheered knowing that I won't get yet another detention.

Apparently, I had said that out loud since both Yuge and Téa are smiling and agreeing with me. With that we walked the rest of the way to school, through the gate that was half way closed and on to homeroom! 

Along the way I mentally shout, ' MAN IS THIS CRYSTAL WE FOUND AWESOME!!! I wonder what else it can do? I need to tell Tristan and Serenity about dis one... they both are going to freak and I'm sure my sista is going to ask a million questions about dis!

( time skip to after school)

3rd POV: 

When school leaves out for the day, Yugi and the others immediately go to the Game Shop to discuss about what had happened earlier that morning before the gate had closed.

Joey: " So Yuge, what exactly happened dis mornin'?" Asked an intrigued Brooklyn Blond. 

Yugi: " Well Joey, Téa and I were rushing to school like you were this morning, in a complete panic and along the way I had caught myself wishing that time would stop or slowdown so that Téa and I would be at scholl before the final bell." Yugi began.

Téa: " Then all of a sudden, the crystal appears in front of us and started to shine in the colors of light blue and white blinding is both. When the light disappeared and allowed us to gain our sight back...." Followed Téa.

Tristan: " What are you guys even talking about? Tristan asked, the question falling on the "deaf" ears of the conversing trio.

Yugi: " We saw that everything was void of color and in a standstill because of the crystal reacting to my silent plea. Apparently it's power worked for you as well Joey." Finished Yugi explaining the rest of what had taken place. 

Tristan: " Uh Guys?!? What exactly were you talking about? I wasn't there this morning!!!" Tristan tried again, but yet again was talking upon " deaf ears".

Téa the recommends the group should try the Domino city museum for information on the crystal, explaining on how they will maybe find out more about it and what it may be capable of.

Agreeing with the suggestion, Yugi, Joey and Téa had gone outside to start the investigation of the crystal a bit more since the three had come to the conclusion that maybe the museum in center city Domino may have the answers they are looking for on the mysterious crystal leaving poor Tristan behind confused as to what had happened, since he was not present when the crystal had used a power that no one should be able to use.

Mean while at the Kaiba mansion....

Seto is doing paper work for Kaiba Corp. glancing up at the light Stone from time to time, which he had noticed has gone silent since that morning.

Blaze's ( Light Stone) POV: 

I've been sitting here quite all morning and well into the afternoon, I'm sure Kaiba has noticed. The reason for my silence is that I have been picking up a faint sense of the crystal using its power. What exactly did it use, I'm not positive but, I know for sure that it's power had been used by someone.

I hope to the power I posses from Solinia that it is not being used in the hands of the wrong person... even though he crystal should not be used by anyone but me period! 

Unfortunately, I can not control that outcome at the moment due to the condition I am in and it frustrates me beyond anything Giratina would ever do. On the light of things however, I do have a grasp on where it's power was activated.

If I am correct it is near the high school them kids go to learn around here.....

Finishing my last thought I come to realize that I am being watched by the human male working at his desk before me, I should tell him what I have found out maybe he might know something that might give us a clue as to where to search for my missing crystal.

 

Seto's POV:

I had just finished my work for the day and decided to watch the Light Stone from where I was sitting, it must have noticed because it began to levitate. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Blaze finally spoke but in a tone I have never heard from her before: anger.

She told me about what she had sensed, apparently the crystal's power had been activated my someone... so that is the reason why she seems so vexed....I would be furious too if I found out my belongings were being used by someone unknown and unworthy individual. 

What seized my attention the most was that she sensed it's capabilities being used near the campus of Domino High around 7:30 this morning.

Interesting enough Blaze says that this was the first time her crystal's power was activated here on my planet and that it can use the same powers as herself; but not with as much strength unless used by Blaze herself. Is that a good or bad thing? I am not certain but I am sure I should keep my guard up just in case, she did say her powers and be dangerous after all. 

But I wonder what kinds of abilities can her and her crystal use? Getting up I walk over to the Stone gently picking it up and I ask it the question that has just entered my mind.

 

3rd POV: 

Seto: " So Blaze, what kind of powers can your crystal use that you can use but at a much greater capability?" inquiries Seto with interest.

Blaze: " It has the ability to control and time and space, either individually or together at the same time, there are others it can use additionally." Blaze confessed without hesitation as if she had known Seto all her life even though only met recently. 

Seto: " !!!!!" - Eyes widen with complete incredulity- " That's not possible!!!"

Blaze: - Laughs softly in slight amusement- "Of course it's possible, have you seen the "impossibility" that is me? Therefore my powers are as possible as they can get."

Seto: " OK... are there any drawbacks to this power?" 

Blaze: " Yes, there is unfortunately, when the crystal is alone. It can either go out of control and hurt people or destroy everything in its vicinity which can range in the distance of an entire city or more....That and if I'm not close by there is a chance that it might start losing its own power however much it may have, which causes more predicaments than what said problems are worth." 

Seto: " I finally realize why you need to find your missing crystal, if it's that dangerous like you say; largely so if it gets into the wrong hands, something beyond ones worst nightmares could befall not only my world but yours too." The CEO responds horrified for once. 

He then willingly admits, " I can't believe I'm actually saying this but, I for once believe that this is real and not some sort of magical hocus pocus crap that I usually end up hearing when I'm around Yugi and his friends this time."

Seto: ( thinking) ' Yugi and his geek squad mustn't know I said this, it would ruin my reputation and I won't hear the end of it from that K9 Joey Wheeler either.' 

Blaze then advises Seto that they need to go around Domino to physically search the city for her missing item. They then agree to search in the one place that she sensed it was previously used in hopes that it and whoever used it will be around there.


	14. Chapter 14:  Volt “Storms” In: The Colatian Kings arrival

Previously; Yugi and Téa are late for school, Yugi silently pleas that time would slow or stop all together resulting in the crystal fulfilling his wish and stopping time momentarily for not only the both of them but for Joey as well. 

After school they discus about what had happened that morning and decide to check out the Domino City Museum for more info on the crystal per Téa's suggestion.

Then mean while with Blaze and Seto, Seto is doing work wondering what had kept Blaze so quiet, whom then begins to levitate and tells him about what she had sensed, which happened to be the crystal. They discuss the powers her and the crystal share and its drawbacks. Blaze then advises they go and physically search for her missing item in hopes that they find it and whoever had used its power.

 

A/N: Now on to the story.

 

???POV: 

Several hours earlier....

I finally found the escape route that damn Reshiram and the Silver Millennium Dragon Crystal had escaped to the night the Crystal used it's power to escape dragging the Solinian Princess along with it. Apparently it is a world that is home to these strange creatures called humans.

Scouting out my new surroundings I glance to my left to see some random skyscrapers from a near by city, deciding that it would be a good idea I create a human version of my Dragon self.

I then land on one of the tall buildings that stand on the outer region of this human made concrete jungle and scan the area in search of either the Dragon Crystal or that pesky Reshiram. After a while of not sensing  anything I then decide to venture further into my newly discovered environment. 

 

3rd POV: 

Mean while in present time... 

Yugi and the others arrive at the Domino City Museum to begin their search for answers about the Silver Millennium Dragon Crystal, which they just call it the Crystal.

Yugi's POV:

Immediately arriving at the Museum we go straight  towards the history exhibits, each one of the four of us inspecting each part of this particular exhibit. After about an hour the four of us regroup only to find out that we had found nothing, eventually becoming discouraged that we will find anything at all.

" Hey Téa? Are you sure we will find what we are looking for here? Asks Joey with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

"I thought so..." Replied Téa just as disappointed.

Tristan joining in the conversation encourages that we should keep looking that maybe we just over looked something and that there has to be hints as to what answers could be left behind to discover.

Mean while with Seto and Blaze...

Seto's POV:

Earlier today Blaze had sensed someone using her Crystal's power and found out where it had been used, now we are on our way to the Domino high schools campus.

Upon arrival I take out the Light Stone so Blaze can survey the area. After several minutes of careful watching so she is not discovered she lets me know that she is finding nothing.

3rd POV: 

Not even a minute later, Blaze begins to pick up on a faint feeling of the Dragon Crystal and levitates outs Seto's grasp following the field of energy that she had picked up on.

Not wanting to lose sight of her in case someone sees her, Seto follows after the Light Stone grabbing a hold of her as soon as he closes in on it, asking Blaze what had gotten into her as soon as he did. After asking her that question Seto subsequently feels the mild annoyance emanating off the Light Stone.

Blaze's POV:

At first I was mildly annoyed with this human I now call my acquaintance but, then decide to tell him about the faint energy stream that I felt from my crystal. The emotion I feel from him at this moment is one of... determination...

Does he really want to help me that much? This does not make much sense however, for the short time that I have known Seto Kaiba, he's more of a keep to himself kind of human, one that does not go out of his way to help others on his own account of the situation does not concern himself or his family...

Does this mean he might think of me as a friend or part of his family? This had not happened before.... what does this all mean exactly?

Seto snaps me out of my daze when he asks me where I feel the energy coming from. Taking this as a sign to lead him toward where the energy stream is taking me I use my own powers however restricted in this form may be and gently pull Seto to where I want him to go.

I just hope I find and safely secure the Silver Millennium Dragon Crystal this time, and hopefully with little to no difficulties or distractions.

3rd POV: 

An hour later: ( Yugi and the others have been there for at least 30 minutes already) 

Blaze and Seto get to the place Blaze felt the energy stream which happened to me the museum and Blaze starts to gravitate towards the History exhibits, Seto following close behind. There Seto sees Yugi and the others examining the entire area with the looks of intended searching.

Before they have the chance to notice Seto standing right there..., he swiftly advises Blaze to cease her levitating and ' go limp' so he is able to carry her to not reveal that she is indeed more than a stone.

Yugi then catches Seto's appearance and spots that he has brought the Light Stone with him.

Yugi's POV: 

Téa, Joey, Tristan and I have been at the museum for about a half an hour already and unfortunately  we were unable to find anything on this mysterious and extremely powerful Crystal. I stopped my search for just a moment to recuperate  and when I was about to continue I see the familiar white jacket of Kaiba in the corner of my eye.

I stop what I'm doing again and turn to face him to let him know he has caught my attention and that I know he's there. I also see that he has that White Stone that fell on to the dueling arena on that day weeks ago. But what is Kaiba doing here?

Walking up to Kaiba, I ask him the question that is buzzing in my mind.

3rd POV:

Asking Seto why he's there, Yugi looks to the Light Stone and gets a clue as to what Seto is here for but cannot quote figure out why, not knowing that the Crystal He holds and the Stone Seto holds are linked and belong together.

Knowing that the short duelist is glancing at the Stone, Seto tells Yugi that he is there to find out more about the stone that he is carrying.

Blaze then starts to levitate not able to take the tension any longer, using her senses finding a stronger wave of energy among Yugi and his friends, The Crystal then appears from the pocket Yugi had it hidden in as if it knew that Blaze is there. Said crystal then begins to glow brightly, and drifts toward the Light Stone as if it is seemingly mingling with the White stone.

Yugi's POV:

 

Amazing.... is the Crystal and that White stone mingling with one another? If that is so I wonder if they are linked some how?

Contemplating the answers to my mental questions, I look passed the Crystal and White stone at Kaiba to ask him if he knew anything about the two and if they are linked or related in any way.

Maybe this will give some if not all the answers we have been looking for and maybe figure out what we could be up against with them both in case something horrible were to happen to the world in the near future.

3rd POV:

Yugi glances up at Seto  after the amazement of the event between the crystal and the Light Stone to ask him the one question that he hopes will be the answer to all the questions and mysteries that him and his friends have discovered so far.

Yugi: " Kaiba, could there be a link or at least anything related between your stone and this crystal?"

Seto: " Yes there is actually."

Tristan: " Well.... what is it rich boy?!?"

Joey: " Yeah! What is it, and you better not hold anything back either." 

Flashing Joey an annoyed glare Seto replies with an answer last only leads to more questions for the group of four friends standing before.

Seto: " The Crystal belongs to the creature of the stone, but that is all of the information I will enlighten you with for not even I am completely sure of all the answers myself..."

Even saying that Seto still keeps to himself about finding out that the creature of the stone is a dragon due to the need and most likely want to keep that information to himself until a later time, not only for Blaze's sake but for the sake of knowing something that could put himself and Mokuba in danger as well.

Then almost as if knowing Seto is holding something back Joey goes to try to get more information out of Seto by telling him that he 'knows' Seto is not telling them something and that she should tell them now.

Seto rolling his eyes chooses to ignore the blind beside him and demands that Yugi should give him the Crystal.

Seto: " Yugi! Give me the Crystal that you found,It does not belong to you!

Yugi: " !!!" 

Joey: " Hey! Dat Crystal does not belong to you either Kaiba! So back off will ya!"

Téa: " Now hold on Joey...we don't exactly know why Kaiba wants the Crystal.. maybe we should ask him first."

Yugi: " Yeah, So why do you want the crystal anyways Kaiba?"

Seto: " That is none of your damned business Yugi! I am taking that Crystal with me whether you like it or not!" 

Seto goes to grab the floating crystal as well as the Light Stone but is cut off by Joey trying to snatch the Crystal before he can even be able to obtain it and bring both the Crystal and the Light Stone back to Kaiba Corp.

Hearing these particular events however angers a certain stone formed Dragon.

Blaze's POV:

It's finally time for the retrieval of my long lost item! I think to myself relieved to have finally found and mingled with my lost crystal once again. I then start to feel slight annoyance coming from my human acquaintance.

Concerned, I listen into the conversation between him and the humans hat have had and fortunately kept my Crystal safe all this time.

" That is none of your damned business Yugi,I am taking that crystal with me whether you like it or not! " I heard Seto shout to someone by the name of Yugi.

I then see Seto's aura shaped figure go to grab the Crystal as well as myself but, another aura figure that I am not familiar with attempts to snatch it away.

HOW DARE THEY!!!

Enraged I make my anger known, not by myself no, but using the crystal that had been since Re-synchronized  with myself powers making them more stronger and dangerous than before, so that when they would be close to grasping the Crystal, it would use that power to send them flying to the other side of the room to let them know not to touch what they are not worthy of touching.

 

3rd POV:

Yugi & Téa & Tristan: " Joey!!!!" The three scream in panic over what had happened to their friend.

Freaking out the three friends rush over to Joey to see that he is lying on the ground after colliding with the wall slightly injured but awake.

" Joey are you Ok man!" Tristan asks still freaking out.

" Yea, I'm alright just a little banged up and sore but fine other wise." Joey says reassuring this concerned friends while standing up.

" Oh, thank goodness I thought you were really hurt there for a moment." Téa replies relief washing over her at the first sign that her friend was not severely injured, Yugi nodding his head in agreement.

" Wow I cant believe how much power that crystal got after being around that White Stone Kaiba has for such a short time, it does seem that they belong together." Yugi states slowly putting the pieces together.

Mean while during all the confusion Seto silently picks up both the Crystal and the Light Stone and takes off with them without Yugi, Joey, and Téa realizing it. However, Tristan so happened to have turned around and saw Seto going so and alerted his friends who then begin to give chase after him.

 

A few blocks later the friends and Seto hey split up giving Seto the chance that he needed to escape, with Seto knowing that what he did is all for Blaze's sake.

Mean while....

Yugi and the others know they have lost Seto and decide to regroup at the museum to search the other exhibits for more answers.

When they return the four friends find themselves in a part of the museum that seems new to them and discovers a strange new exhibit that seem to tie both time and space together that they have never heard of or seen before. What they don't know is that this particular exhibit was not there before, it had shown up when the crystal's power was activated by the Light Stone when the Stone was present.

Yugi's POV:

I wonder what this exhibit is? I've never seen it before and there were no new exhibits being built here recently? 

However curiosity got the best of me once again and I find myself waking through the doorway and into the room, my friends following close behind.

Looking around, I see ancient looking items I've never known even existed until now, taking a second look at each item, I become aware that these ' ancient items' are actually replicas of the real artifacts shown here. If that's so then we're are the real ones and what do they do? I also realize that one of the replicas is the White stone that Kaiba has.

This is really starting to make me wonder... what is this exhibit really all about?

Walking to one of the show cases I take a look at the descriptive plating to find out what each of these items are...

"What kind of language is this?!?" I happened to say out loud causing me to catch the attention of the others in the room.

Joey's POV:

" What kind of language is this?!?" I heard my best friend say from the other side of dis strange exhibit. Wondering what kind of language it is I saunter over to where he is standing and while walking over I notice dat Téa and Tristan are also interested, I guess it's only natural dat they would be.

When I begin to examine dis descriptive plate for dis particular showcase I see dat did language is one I've never seen before... like how is anyone goin' to be able to read dis? There seems to be no letters that seem familiar to me, for a matter of fact there are several of these descriptive plates dat have dis kind of writing.

Téa's POV: 

" Hey, yea that writhing does have an odd language, but is it actually? I mean if has no familiar letters that would make it a bit more easier to tel what is being told here." I told Yugi and the others gaining their attention, the three of them nodding in agreement to my statement.

" Yeah, I know right it looks more like those picture things that we saw in the Egyptian exhibits." Tristan said just as confused as everyone else.

While Joey says " Their called scriptures or Hieroglyphics ya nimrod." Finishing off the statement with a friendly insult while putting Tristan into a headlock, with Tristan saying, "Right those...., I knew that."

After that little display between the two boys I had happened to turn around and looked up at the higher part of the wall behind me that has a stained glass fixture that kinda looks like a mural of some kind. On further inspection I see a White Dragon and a Black Dragon. I wonder what the mural is trying to depict?

Not really thinking of anything that would remotely stand out to me I say out loud so the other three behind be can hear, " Say what do you guys think this mural here is trying to tell us?"

Yugi's POV: 

Mural? What mural?! Wanting to know what Téa is talking about I spin on my heel to face the direction that she seems to be facing in and I see a stained glass mural of what looks like two Dragons fighting. 

Suddenly, Pharaoh decides to make an appearance and takes over to see this mural for himself. Maybe he will figure out what is going on, maybe even about what all this is. There might me a chance that Pharaoh knows something about it, I hope so anyway even if it's just a little.

Pharaoh's POV: 

" So Pharaoh, do you happen to know what this mural could mean?" Yugi asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

Not sure of what to say, I look up to said mural and see what looks like two Dragons fighting.  
One of White with Blue eyes and flames that suspiciously looks like Kaiba's Blue eyes White Dragon and the other of Black with Red eyes and electricity that looks like that of Joey's Red eyes Black Dragon, only both Dragons have their powers of fire and electric swapped from the duel monsters counter parts.

Finishing the examination of the dueling dragons, I look to the middle of them to see what they are fighting over. What really caused my bewilderment was not only that they look like the duel monsters we know but what they are fighting over is then crystal we found and Kaiba took.

What is going on here and what does all of this truly mean? I hope this isn't something that is going to happen in the near future, but if it does I know we will be ready to stop it. 

Afterwards I tell Yugi what I have learned from the mural and then let him take over to better explain the mural to the others.

Yugi's POV:

Okay! Wait?!? So the Dragons in that mural look similar to the Blue eyes White Dragon and the Red eyes Black Dragon, that are fighting over that the very crystal that we have been trying to find answers to?

Though this is some revealing information that does not really tell me about the Crystal or even the Dragons themselves. Where did the Crystal and that White Stone come from and why are they here?

Then in remember that small piece of information that I had gotten from Kaiba earlier today...

\- Short flash back - 

" The Crystal belongs to the creature of the stone, but that is all the information I will enlighten you with for not even I am completely sure of all the answers myself..."

\- end of short flash back -

With what Kaiba had said now running through my thoughts once again I can't help but think to myself ; ' If the Crystal belongs to the creature of the stone.... could this creature of the stone be a Dragon?!? If so could it be the White one with the blue eyes? And if that's true... I think we could all be in danger....'

" YUGI!" Came a sudden voice breaking me away from my thoughts.

Looking up to see who was trying to get my attention I see that mg friends have concerned facial expressions, how long have I been in this trance?

" Hey are you ok Yuge?" Joey asked

' Yea, I'm alright, just thinking..' I reply back to ease the tension.

" What were you thinking about?" Tristan asks out of curiosity and Téa nods to show her interest as well.

I then tell them about what Pharaoh had told me as well as what I had started to assume.

3rd POV:

Joey & Téa & Tristan: " WHAT?!?" 

Joey: " What do you mean the two Dragons in the mural look like Duel monsters?!" 

Yugi: " Just look and see for yourselves, which duel monsters do they look a lot alike?"

Joey, Téa and Tristan turn back to the stained glass to see that the White and Black Dragons indeed look like two of the duel monsters that they know so well and that happen to be two of the rarest Dragons in the game: The Blue eyes White Dragon and The Red eyes Black Dragon.

Tristan: " Dude, they do look like duel monsters!" 

Joey: " And the one looks like my Red eyes!"

Téa: " But how is this possible? I don't understand...." 

After a few moments of silence Joey walks away for a bit and takes a look at another part of the mysterious exhibit. What he sees makes said Brooklyn blond realize that a great portion of the answers they are looking for are on this crystallized structure right in front of him.

Joey: " Hey guys take a look at dis, I think dis crystallized thing ova here may have some of the answers to the questions we have been searching for about the Crystal!"

Téa: " What is it Joey?"

Tristan: " Yea, Man what did you find?"

Yugi: "...." - looks at the crystallized structure -

Casting their attention to the crystallized structure, they find that it tells about the Crystal and the White Dragon having the same powers, those powers being the ability to control space and time as well as many other powers that should be impossible to use and control.

They also see that both the Crystal and Dragon are from another world and is most possible they are from another time as well. What shocks them the most is that the White Dragon in the structures and the mural are said to protect her world and kingdom as well as her Crystal from the Black Dragons the same mural.

Tristan: " I can not believe this...!" 

Joey: " Are  you meaning to tell me that all dis is from another world?!?"

Téa: " Maybe from another time even?!?"

Yugi: " So that's the reason why the Crystal was able to stop time for us this morning?!"

Téa: " True." 

Tristan: " And apparently this White Dragon protects the Crystal as well as its own world and a kingdom of some kind from the Black Dragon."

Joey: " Does dis mean we might be in the middle of some kind of royal battle or something cause if you look a little closer to both Dragons you can see dat they both have different symbols that look like they belong in different tribes or in dis case kingdoms."

Yugi: "Ahh yea, I see it now.. the White Dragon has backwards facing Blue Crescent moon with multiple stars and the Black Dragon has an upside down red Crescent moon with one star."

Téa: " I sure hope we aren't in the middle of some kind of fight between two kingdoms... especially if it's between two or more Dragons with extremely dangerous powers!"

All of a sudden Yugi and the others hear a clap of thunder and the lights go out on the museum. Running out of the exhibit which disappears without them knowing due to the danger outside.... they go to the entrance of the museum to realize that a rather abnormal storm is rapidly approaching by the way the clouds and lightning are incredibly low to the City's skyline.

 

When the Storm finally arrives they really find out just how unnatural this particular weather phenomenon really is due to the City's street instantly beginning to flood and the amount of damage the City had already taken from the lightning.

Yugi's POV: 

' Wow this is some thunderstorm...' I say out loud . Wondering there this storm came from since there wasn't supposed to be any storms in the forecast this week...

' Yugi, this storm is not normal...' I hear Pharaoh say in the background to which I  reply; ' Yes, I know and it's very worrisome.'

Studying my surroundings I see my friends trying to make heads or tails out of this but it seems like they are as stumped as I am.

" This is so weird, there wasn't supposed to be any storms this week at all." Téa says as if she was reading my mind.

" Yea I know something creepy is going on here..."  Joey agrees with a shake of his head in this look of genuine distress spreading across his features.

" Yugi I think we should head back to the game shop before the storm gets any worse, since I think that it is lifting up a bit." Téa advise you seeing the storm is letting up for now.

When we were about to leave the museum to head back to my grandfather's game shop.... we hear this sinister laughing  coming from out of nowhere. 

" YEEE!" Where did that come from?!? That laughing?!" Téa begins to panic.

" I don't know but it sounds evil and I don't like it." Joey states getting into a defensive stance Tristan doing the same.

When we go to look for the person laughing, A stray lightning bolt struck the ground in front of us, revealing a person with jet black hair and pure red eyes, wearing all black clothes with electric blue accents and a necklace with a red crescent moon, a single star attached facing in the upside down position.

 

' Boy he looks familiar.' I think to myself. 

Then it hits me....

 

HE LOOKS LIKE HE RESEMBLES THE BLACK DRAGON IN THE MURAL, LOOK AT HIS NECKLACE THEY MATCH!!!! I shout out loud for my friends to hear over the loud roaring of the thunder from the returning storm that has only gotten stronger by his appearance.

' Yugi be careful he is a very dangerous presence, We must get away immediately!' Pharaoh warns me and I began to slowly back away my friends noticing and following my actions.

3rd POV:

The dangerous person then teleports in front of them which more than startles them and he says in a deep intimidating voice;

" You  have a faint energy presence from an item of that I am searching for..."

Téa then hesitantly asks him;

" W-who are you and what exactly are you looking for...?!"

With the person then begins to decorate chuckle and replies and a gentle but stern and intimidating;

" My name is Volt Moonshadow King of Colatia the Kingdom of the Shadow Dragons, most call us the Anti Dragons however, and I am here for something called the Silver Millennium Dragon Crystal."

After hearing Volt's explanation the group of friends start to freak out knowing that he's talking about the Crystal they found but Seto ending up taking.

Due to the silence among the friends Volt immediately becomes aggressive and threatens them by attacking them with this claws and electricity slightly hurting the four friend, saying that they better tell him where the Crystal is at. Yugi and the others however disagreed to tell him where it's at and try to escape.

Amused that they are bold enough to refuse him, Volt ends up letting them " escape" saying that he will enjoy this little " game"  they are playing and goes to search for the Crystal himself.

Mean while with Seto and Blaze,

They finally made it to the Kaiba Corp office building , and upon walking inside Seto is stunned to see Mokuba waiting there for them to arrive with the panicked and distressed facade upon his facial expression.

Mokuba's POV: ( an hour or so before Seto gets there)

I really hope that my brother is OK, he's been out there for a while with the Light Stone, I kept hearing him talking about some crystal and the supposed  powers it can use and left this morning to see if he could find it, and then this storm happens....

About an hour later I go up to my brothers office and turn on the TV the first thing I see is the news talking about  the current storm and how it seem to be a little unusual from others we had before. Then look out the huge office windows to see that said storm is getting worse now I really hope Seto is safe out there.

Not even a few minutes after I look away I see a huge lightning bolt strike somewhere in Center City Domino and moments later I hear a breaking news cast on the TV, what frightens me about this is that the  camera crew caught a strange person appearing from where the blast of lightning was, and in the same area as him....

What are Yugi and his friends doing there?!

Wondering what's going on I decide to turn up the volume on the television to hear exactly what is being said.

 

\- in the breaking news broadcast-

" W-who are you and what exactly are you looking for....?!" Asked Téa  has it hit me with a look of fear growing in her eyes.

The strange guy then starts to laugh in a way that makes chills run down my spine and he says,

" My name is Volt Moonshadow King of Colatia the Kingdom of the Shadow Dragons, Most call I see Anti  Dragons  however, And I am here for something called the Silver Millennium Dragon Crystal."

\- out of the breaking news cast- 

' Volt Moonshadow?' What kind of a name is that? I think to myself. And what is a Silver Millennium Dragon Crystal... Wait a minute... is that the name of the Crystal that Seto and the Light Stone were searching for? It has to be!

I frantically look out the window in hopes to see Seto nearing the building and to my believe he is. After knowing that he is OK I went down to the main lobby and wait there for himto come in, I don't remember about the news broadcast and I begin to become extremely worried.

What does this Volt guy want with the Crystal?

3rd POV: ( present)

" Seto! I'm so glad you're OK!" Mokuba shouts while running over to his brother.

" Mokuba... is everything all right? Has something happened while I was gone?" Seto asks wondering why his brother is here and looking like some horrible thing that happened.

" no time to talk come with me." Mokuba exclaims taking his brothers wrist  and leading him to his office.

Where he turns the TV hoping the Breaking news is still on into his believe it is replaying but he had seen minutes earlier. He shows Seto about the storm and explains it is not a natural occurrence and that the news will show the reason why.

Not being all that interested Seto goes to turn up the TV into the news shows Volt coming from the lightning bolt and then Yugi and the others standing a few feet away from him with Téa asking him her question.

Then Volt attacking Yugi and the other is about asking his own question.

Staggered about what he heard and saw in the news, Seto takes Blaze out of his jacket and places to sleeping stone Dragon on his desk or asking her the question that he and surely Mokuba  has on their minds.

" Blaze have you seen a guy that has jet black hair, crimson red eyes, Where is black clothes with blue accent colors that look like  one of the general colors of electricity and able to use the power of electricity?" Seto questions Blaze giving details about the person he  saw on the television.

Blaze then begins to freak out and tells Seto that the person he just described is not a person all but rather a dragon from enemy kingdom, whom is after her and her Crystal and one of the reasons why she is in the situation she is being put through. She then begins to explain what happened before she came to Seto's World and that she needs to find her hero of truths soon or else if Volt find her in the Crystal, not only will her world be in danger but so well Seto's.

" So this Volt person is actually Dragon like you are, and he is after you and your Crystal?!?" Seto asks A little more perplexed while taking out said Crystal from his jacket pocket and setting beside Blaze which then begins to revolve around her.

" WOW! So that's the Crystal I've been hearing about." Mokuba exclaims becoming curious with excitement becoming very obvious in the younger brother.

" Yes Mokuba, it is... it's dangerous however, so I would be careful around it." Seto confirms but warns his little brother.

" Oh. I wonder if I'll be able to touch it? Mokuba inquiries.

Seto then slowly and gently picks of the Crystal knowing that Blaze trusts him with it and holds it out in front of his brother.

" i'm sure she can trust you enough to hold it if she can trust me with it."

Seto then head to Crystal over to Mokuba, Who then has it he takes it out of his grasp and lets the Crystal lay in the palms of his hands. The Crystal then levitates when it becomes used to the person holding it amazing Mokuba to the point of asking questions about it but decided against it afraid that asking questions about it might upset Blaze.

Instead he decides to ask about what is happening hoping that Seto Will be able to shed some light on the current situation.

" Seto, what's going on? Why is this Volt Guy going after this Crystal?"

Seto looks to Blaze and asks for permission to explain the situation at hand.

Blaze after a moment or two give him the permission seeing no problem letting his brother in on it. After receiving the OK Seto explains everything that had happened since the day Blaze had arrived.

After finishing the explanation Mokuba becomes very  silent and steals a glance at the Light Stone, then back to his brother who is staring at the floor seeming to be thinking to himself.

After some time, Seto turns towards the white stone and asks Blaze questions about her hero of truths and what he or she would look like and or be like as well he was thinking about what she had told him about the night she and the crystal were transported to his world.

Seto's POV:

This is more than a little difficult to believe or understand... so Blaze's Kingdom was attacked by this Volt person because he wants the power of the Crystal?

And what are finding her hero of truths do to help the situation? Speaking of which who is this hero anyways? What does here she even look like, or what is their personality like even? 

Maybe if I knew some of this I would be able to help her find him or her that much more easily.

Not wanting any more questions to start giving me a headache I ask Blaze if she knows about her hero and what they are like and look like.

' Blaze, what exactly does your hero of truths look like?' 

" i'm not exactly sure what they look like to be honest, what I do know is that they happen to be of the male gender and are human." She explains.

' Okay, then at least tell me you know something about the personality.' I plead to her hoping to get some sort of actual information besides this person being a human male.

" Well....., he's kind of cold and distant on the outside especially towards people he does not know or even like,But he is to complete opposite to those that he loves and truly cares about on the inside and shows that warm caring side with no one else but those he cares about are around even though he may not notice it." She starts.

" my hero of truths is someone who has experience with dragons and would one day have to do desire to seek the truth even if they don't think they would ever do such a thing. Blaze finished her explanation being outwardly detailed.

Hmm... who would this person be? She said he has experience with dragons, there are quite a few people have experience with them in Duel monsters.... me being one of those people in one of the few that the most experience as well. But what I don't understand is....

 

All of a sudden to Crystal that is still levitating in Mokuba's hands begins to glow breaking my train of thought and gain both mine and my brothers attention, but why is it glowing for? Is something happening?

Then on cue as if you were reading my mind the crystal begins to glow brighter and I feel myself beginning to fade Until I become unconscious letting the crystal's light engulf me.

When I awaken..... I look about to see that Mokuba, had also had this same thing happened to him.

" Seto! Where are we?!!!" Mokuba ask panicking looking around the unfamiliar place you have been taken to.

3rd POV:

" I don't know Mokuba..." Seto says feeling the same panic as his brother but that panic soon turns to awe  and wonder.

They take in the surrounding sink that they are both in an open area somewhere and in the distance they see two figures; One looking human while, the other is a huge White Dragon.

" Hey Seto look at that, it looks like a dragon, A huge White dragon." Mokuba points out catching Seto's attention.

Seto Then turned his attention to where his brother is pointing and sees that there is not only a Dragon but a human there too and decides to walk towards them to get a better look his brother tailing on his heels behind him.

When they get there they soon realize they are to close and start to back away when the Dragon starts to send  flames into the air around it as if it had just woken up from its sleep and is releasing it's power for the first time. They only come from almost having a panic attack when they realize that the flames cannot hurt them and that everything that should be touching them including the dragons wing cannot.

 

" why aren't we getting burned big brother?" Mokuba ask his brother confused still relaxing from the sudden shock.

" we seem to be in a vision of some sort since we cannot be touched and apparently we cannot touch them, that and I can barely see a thing. What we can see is extremely blurry. Seto explains.

" but if you look more closely Mokuba...."  Seto begins.

".... You can see a little more clearly that the person we saw is  being surrounded by these flames holding something that looks like the Crystal and is clearly the one that might have awakened this dragon." He finished.

Mokuba then looks around and brings to his brothers attention that there seems to be a fight going on and that it could be possible that the Dragon of White  in front of them is attempting to protect the person as well as the Crystal the person is holding.

After a while another bright flash of white and light blue light from the Crystal brings them back from the vision and Seto and Mokuba begin to question what they saw. Even though seeing that vision only brought my mystery, Seto however no is that the vision is a clue as to who the hero of truths might be in what Blaze Might look like as a Dragon even though it is not yet clear because he could not see it through the vision being hazy and the swirling  flames that consumed  both the Dragon and the human within them.

 

Meanwhile some where nearby...

Volt now knows who has the Crystal and is getting ready for a fight that is soon to happen and says out loud to himself that once he has the ability to confront the human that has the crystal it will be the start of his long awaited plans  when Blaze or Reshiram since he called her by her real name is defeated and he has taken the Crystal. However he still has no idea that Blaze is with the Crystal and will be willing to do anything to defend and protect it and the one who is currently protecting it.

Volt then transforms into his dragon form and flies off to begin constructing his plan in the area in which he and Blaze will be fighting.


	15. Chapter 15: Reshiram awakens

3rd POV:

A few days later.....

Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, and even Duke are at Yugi's House watching a dual playing out on the television when all of a sudden a channel of probably turns to a breaking news broadcast for people who have been kidnapped or went missing.

" A kidnapping?, I wonder who was kidnapped?" Téa asks concerned.

" Then why don't we keep watching and find out." Duke replies sounding mildly interested to know as well.

They then turned their attention back to the television and they see in the background that the reporters are at Kaiba Corp in Seto's office.

" Wait a second why are they at Kaiba Corp what could have happened there?" Tristan questions with much confusion.

( In the news broadcast)

" About a half an hour ago a kidnapping had commenced at the Kaiba Corp business building, as you can see behind me...." The reporter had started.

( out of the news broadcast)

" Whoa.... Who could have caused that much damage?! Duke exclaims.

" I think I might know of someone...." Tristan deadpans.

" Who?" Duke replies troubled.

" His name is Volt, we just met him a few days ago and Téa, Tristan, Yuge and I Already know the kind of damage day he can create." Joey informs.

" But what would Volt want at Kaiba Corp?" Téa questions puzzled.

( in the news broadcast)

" Here we are on the scene with  the one person that had happened to be walking into the room when the kidnapping had happened.

( out of the news broadcast )

When the cameramen had moved to show who had seen what happened, Mokuba  what is the one that was being interviewed.

" Mokuba?!?" Yugi shouts in exasperation.

" Then dat means Kaiba was da one who was "CEOnapped"!" Joey commented.

" Really man... CEOnapped? Tristan antagonized Duke joining in with him.

" Guys this is no time to be joking around!" Téa scolded.

" Yeah! This is really bad, if it was Volt that kidnapped Kaiba and Kaiba took the Crystal a few days ago.... not only will Kaiba be in danger but our world will be as well. Who knows what Volt Will do if he takes the Crystal from Kaiba." Yugi vocalizes making the dire situation that much more apparent.

With Seto and Blaze before the kiddnapping occurred....

Seto's POV:

If you days have passed since I had obtained the Silver Millennium Dragon Crystal and I have been sitting in my office all day examining it. I wonder though,where in when did it come from?

While studying said Crystal over again I ask Blaze my new formed question. I have a good feeling this is going to be detailed and overwhelming.

Blaze's POV:

" Blaze May I ask you something that I feel is an important question?" Asked my human acquaintance.

' depends what is the question or questions about?' I countered a question with a question.

" It's about the Silver Millennium Dragon Crystal."

Interesting, I never would have thought that you would have developed an interest in my Crystal,  but I will answer his question or questions nonetheless.

'OK, go on you have my permission.' I said giving him permission to ask.

"When was the Crystal created and where?" He inquiries with genuine interest.

I would've never thought that was what have interested him but like I told myself I will answer his questions nonetheless.

Seto's POV:

" You are  correct about the Silver Millennium Dragon Crystal being created. Blaze began.

Created? Is that what I asked? I must have and I have noticed, but now I wanted to know what it was created from, and I know that Blaze will tell me that in her explanation I just have to wait.

" The Silver Millennium Dragon Crystal was created moments after I was born it was crafted  out of a special gemstones that your planets people don't have a single shard of but have them as a separate structure, The gemstone is known as Crystal- Diamonds a fusion between both precious stones." Blaze explains.

" Crystal- Diamonds?" I asked out loud.

"Yes, Crystal- Diamonds, But the one that is the Dragon Crystal is infused with both mine and my Kingdom's power, how else would it be able to use the powers that I am also capable of?" Blaze questioned me.

3rd POV: 

 

" So hold on here a minute....., are you saying that Crystal is a literal part of you?!"  
Seto asks at a loss not knowing what to say next.

" Yes, now how did you figure that one out?" Blaze Wonders out loud.

" I... ugh......" Seto utters speechlessly.

" Never mind, it's fine you don't have to say anything, But the Crystal is a little part of me because of the fact that it does have my powers as well as some of my DNA fused with it I forgot to mention." Blaze concludes her explanation.

Immediately after Blaze had concluded her explanation, Volt busts through the office window in his human form and lands in front of  Seto's desk with his claws out stretched and ready to strike. During this time Seto put the Crystal into his jacket pocket for momentary safekeeping.

Volt then says to Seto;

" I know you are the human that the Crystal has chosen to protect it, but I don't think that my enemy will protect you.... especially since she is not anywhere to be seen or heard!"

Volt then afterwards attacks Seto So he can capture him to retrieve the Crystal. While being attacked Seto says; " So your Volt correct?"  
And Volt answers back saying; " so you've heard of me how flattering..." 

" well then Volt i'm not going down without a fight!" Seto challenges even though he already knows that he will not be able to win against the Colatian Dragon.

 

Said Colatian Dragon then begins to laugh and muses; " You must be joking, a human attempting to fight a Dragon?!? That is illogical, you will never win, your defeat here is inevitable. I cannot wait to see the look on your face when you lose." 

Volt charges towards Seto with a swing of one of his sharp claws but misses when Seto was barely able to dodge his attack. While Volt is still recovering from missing Seto attempts to go in for a roundhouse kick from behind.

However he was not quick enough and allowing Volt to catch him by the ankle and throw him toward the shattered window.

While in mid air Seto quickly grabs a hold of the Light Stone that Volt somehow had not seen and hits the ground inches from falling out the window with Blaze in his arms, which he then hides in his jacket before Volt can walk over to him and find out Blaze is in the room with them.

Meanwhile on the other side of the office doors Mokuba had come up to see his brother only to witness that Volt had come crashing in and nearly threw his brother out the broken window. Freaking out Mokuba goes to try to get help only to figure out that he is too late when he sees Volt kicking Seto out the window then jumping out himself.

 

The last thing that Mokuba saw was a huge Black Dragon with Red eyes flying in the sky with his brother in the Dragon's claws.

( Back in the present )

Yugi's POV:

Immediately after hearing what Mokuba had to say on the news, my friends and I rushed to leave to get to Kaiba Corp to see if we can help in anyway.

I just hope that where ever Kaiba is that we won't be too late to save him from Volt and that the Crystal is not in Volt's hands.

 

While running through the busy streets we end up taking a shortcut in hopes that it will cut the time to get to Kaiba Corp in half , but somehow we ended up taking the wrong path and end up in one of the few abandoned and isolated parts of Domino.

What we did not expect to do was actually run into Kaiba and Volt seeing the Kaiba  is in more danger than we could even think of happening due to Volt attacking him in an attempt to steal the Crystal, I wonder if Kaiba had tried to escape when Volt brought him here?

It also looks like that the Crystal itself is using its own power to protect Kaiba as if it knows that he is in danger and that he is the only one protecting it at the moment.

 

Téa's POV: 

Oh my goodness is that Kaiba trying to get away from Volt? It has to be! Who else would it be?

He is in more danger than we thought we have to help him, but I don't think we can it's too dangerous even for us! 

I still remember when me, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were attacked by that creepy Dragon.... at least the Crystal is protecting him but who knows for how long.

 

Joey's POV: 

Oh man! I can believe we actually found them!

Oh jeez, Kaiba's getting attacked but worse than what Volt attempted to do to us when he attacked me and my friends.

Even though dat Kaiba is a jerk we should help anyway especially since he is da one with da Crystal!

Yugi's POV:

Even though Kaiba is in grave danger my friends and I are forced to stay back wishing there was something we could do to help him.

Where is this rumored White Dragon when we need it?!?

 

3rd POV:

Many attacks later....

The crystals power is finally exhausted due to not being able to get anymore from Blaze because she is in her Light Stone form, so not even she has her own for power in which the Crystal uses to replenish it's own.

Seeing that the Crystal is no longer protecting Seto thus leaving him vulnerable to Volt's attacks, Volt changes into his dragon form and set in motion and his next attack by charging up his electricity which will soon turn into one of his signature moves that all Zekrom no known as the Fusion Bolt, not knowing that Blaze is still in her Light Stone form and is hiding in Seto's jacket.

Seto's POV:

Oh shit! Now I'm in serious trouble! The Crystal's  power is exhausted so it is no longer protecting me and now Volt is this huge Black Dragon with a generator for a tail charging up electricity getting ready to finish me off once and for all! What the hell do I do now?!

If I wasn't afraid for my life at any moment before I sure as hell am now for once in my life!

Which now looks like it will be the end of it at any moment....!

3rd POV:

Moments later Volt's power is fully charged and he launch is himself up into the sky while cloaking himself in electricity and dives down for the finishing blow when seconds before impact the Light Stone appears surprising Volt and protecting Seto realizing that he was her Hero of Truths all along.

" Where the hell did you come from?!!" Volt asks both surprised and feeling the chill of fear going down his spine and into his tail.

' Seto!' Blaze says knowing that only he can hear her at the moment. 

Seto then looks up at the Light Stone awaiting an answer from her.

' It was you all along who is my Hero of Truths, therefore you were the one to protect my crystal while I was asleep and now it's my turn to protect both you and the Crystal, this is one of the things I can do to repay you for helping me." Blaze proclaims then absorbs the energy of Volt's attack and prepares to awaken.

A/N: The video for it is up top but when reading this just imagine what I wrote happening while Blaze is awakening lol.⬇️

Right then and there the Light Stone begins to rotate while releasing the energy that it has gathered and disappears, only to take the shape and form of a huge White sleeping Dragon with its wings wrapped around it during it's sleep.

Not even a minute later the dragon is blue eyes open and Blaze are wrapped her wings to release herself and the energy she used to change form, flapping her wings to descend to the ground she lands with a heavy metallic clang that then turns into a mighty roar that resounds around the area like one of pure majestic royalty and authority.

When the roaring had stopped the Dragon's tail begins to glow a vivid fiery orange and Blaze releases  flames that surrounds both herself and Seto as if to protect and intimidate while  showing her awesome majestic power. At that moment the Crystal begins to glow now that it is full of life and energy once again.

Realizing this Seto takes the Crystal and holds it up high so that the White Dragon before him can reclaim it's full power, causing the flames around them to strengthen and become more forceful.

When is the flames begin to die down so majestic White Dragon ends the spiral of flames by abruptly crossing her huge wings over her shoulders while closing her eyes and when the flames are completely out she opens them slowly and raises her wings over her head sending one last mighty roar before she growls an angry sounding tone.

Going to Logan Blaze prepares to fight for both the Crystal and her now human friend by any means necessary. However Volt  then flees  apparently not ready to fight Blaze just yet scowling at the thought that his plan to steal the Silver Millennium Dragon Crystal early had backfired.


	16. Chapter 16: She looks like my Blue Eyes White Dragons!

3rd POV: 

After Volt fled and Blaze calms down, The flames that surrounded both herself and Seto die down allowing the C.E.O and everyone else to see her properly.

Yugi's POV:

After seeing Volt flee the area, after the White Stone Kaiba had turned into a creature that none of us had seen before, the flames died down and reveals the beast that created them appearing before us.

" Hey Yugi, doesn't that creature over there look like the White Dragon from the exhibit in the museum?" Asked Tristan.

" Hey yeah, it does look like dat Dragon from those murals." Joey agrees.

" I can't believe it.... is it really the Dragon that fought Volt so many years ago according to the scriptures that we saw Yugi?" Téa says sounding astonished.

' It is guys..' I reply not giving too much thought in my words at the moment.

Then all of a sudden I am hit with flashbacks of dreams I had several nights ago...

 

( Flashback to the part of Yugi's dream where he supposedly sees Blaze and Seto.)

When I enter the room the flame start to die down as if whatever is up here is giving it self the ability to find out who is treading in its territory.

Walking closer being cautious of the inferno,I look up to notice there is a Dragon right in front of my eyes.

( Flashback end)

I remember seeing the Dragon right in front of me in my dreams, the flames making it difficult to see but, I did identify it having a pure white body and pure blue eyes. Just like the dragon that stands a good 20 feet away from my friends and I.

( Flashback continues after the colors of the Dragon were identified)

Glancing down and away from the White Dragon I notice there is a silhouette of a person just in front of the Dragon but not anywhere near this still raging flames that seem to have came from the creature...

( Flashback ends)

 

When I saw the person in the dream it was unrecognizable at the time, but now that I look back on it I did see the figure wear a white jacket with black clothes underneath it. So the person I saw in my dream was in fact Kaiba! 

" Hey Yuge, What's the matta why are you are spaced out like dat?" Joey asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

 

I look to the other two and see that they seem to be thinking the same thing Joey is and I decided to tell them about the dreams that I had about a half a week or so earlier....

 

3rd POV:

" WHAAAT?!?" Joey, Tristan, and Téa exclaim simultaneously.

 

" Why didn't you tell us dis earlier Yugi?!" Joey asked more than startled. 

" Yea... sorry for not telling you guys earlier but I kind of forgot myself until now to be honest..." Yugi said sweat dropping with his hand behind his head and a guilty smile upon his face.

Mean while with Blaze and Seto...

 

Blaze's POV:

 

After calming down and having had my flames dissipate I used my newly regained strength and power to transform into my "human" form and I turned to Seto and got to finally see with my own eyes what he looks like...

'Wow..., he looks so much different from what I have previously thought... he's taller than I am too.' I think to myself. 

'I really like the jacket he has on, I wonder if I can find or have one custom-made to my personality and what my Dragon form looks like.... oh and maybe a light blue jewel pendant choker to go with it.' I also think to myself already thinking of things to do now that I have awakened.

I then realize that Seto has not moved in a while so I walk up to him until we are a foot apart and I glance up to him and ask him if he's alright. 

 

Seto's POV:

 

After almost being electrocuted by that crazy Dragon named Volt, Blaze awakens from her Light Stone form and transforms into the Dragon that she had told me about the first few days after we "met" saving my life in the process.

When I saw what she looked like though I couldn't help but find myself staring at her feeling more than bewildered and surprised to see how much she looks like my most beloved Duel Monsters card.

The Blue eyes White Dragon!

3rd POV:

" I can't believe it you look like my Blue eyes White Dragon..." Seto says still amazed and bewildered, Yugi and the others silently agreeing in the background.

" Oh, what is a Blue eyes White Dragon? I've never seen or heard of one where I am from." Blaze asked wondering why she has never heard of this type of Dragon before.

" I will tell you about it and show you later..." Seto says still struggling to get a hold of himself.

 

After a few moments when things settle down... Seto returned to somewhat acting like himself and invites Blaze back to his mansion, telling her that there is someone that he would like her to meet. He then calls his brother and tells him to meet him there.

( time skip) 

 

When they make it back to the Kaiba mansion Mokuba is already there looking out the windows waiting for his brother to come back and is relieved to see him unharmed when he gets there.

Seto's POV:

When Blaze and I walk through the door I am immediately greeted by Mokuba Who looks extremely relieved to see that I have not been harmed.

" Seto! I'm so glad that you are here safe and sound!" Mokuba says smiling.

 

That smile then fades and becomes a look of confusion when he turns his attention to the Whitette Dragon woman beside me. I too then turn my attention to her to find her smiling most likely ecstatic to have finally been able to have met myself and Mokuba in person outside of her dormant state.

 

" Umm... Seto if you don't mind me asking, I was wondering.... Who is she? I have never seen her before. Which reminds me where is the Light Stone...,I don't see it with you?" Mokuba asked at a pace that seems like a mile a minute.

" why don't you ask her yourself, she has been waiting to meet you since you last talked to her.' I told him.

" you mean she is the..." Mokuba started to say but trailed off.

 

I then look over at Blaze again to see her nodding with a gentle smile widening across her facial features. She then kneels down and says;

" Your suspicions are correct I am the one from the Light Stone, my name is Blaze Dragon.  
It's nice to finally meet you and your brother face to face without the use of my powers."

Mokuba continues to stare with a blank expression until a huge smile spreads across his face and begins to get excited, all the while starting to ask questions, not before saying;

" I can't believe that you are actually here and that I am actually able to communicate with you! This is awesome!! I also heard that you look really similar to my brothers Blue eyes White Dragon! We are going to get along so well! I can't wait to get to know you better, we will be the best of friends before you know it Blaze!"

" Wow that reaction is so much more different then yours Seto... your brother is so energetic and adorable!" Blaze says laughing a little causing Mokuba to blush at her reaction of him.

 

I just stand there happy to know that there is someone that Mokuba and even myself can hopefully truly and finally get along with. I just can't believe Blaze is the first friend I have allowed myself to make so easily.

 

" Hey Blaze." Mokuba says getting Blaze's attention.

" Hmm?" Blaze responds looking down at him.

" Let me show you around, I know you have been wanting to since you really could not do so very well in your Light Stone form." My brother offers to which Blaze accepts and he tells her to follow him.

'Blaze doesn't have anywhere else to go does she?' I think to myself. 

Well I have already decided a long time ago that I would be inviting her to stay. I guess I will when Mokuba is done showing her around.

 

( Time Skip)

When Mokuba finally finishes giving Blaze a tour around the mansion I walk up to them and pull the Dragonette aside and ask her to stay telling her that I know she has nowhere else to go, she was a bit hesitant at first but agreed nonetheless also knowing about her current situation.

I then show her to one of the guestrooms that I have deemed her room now, not knowing that she will be up all night due to have been asleep all this time.

( Time Skip)

3rd POV:

 

The next morning Blaze walks out of her new room still getting a custom to her new and exciting life on a new planet despite knowing that her enemy is still out there and is greeted by Mokuba who says that Seto is at Kaiba Corp. if she wanted to know and was told by his brother himself to take the day to get to know her.

 

So the first thing they did was go to the dining room and get some breakfast.

In the dining room...

 

"So Blaze what did you want for breakfast?" Asks Mokuba.

 

" Umm... actually Mokuba, my kind doesn't really need to eat." Blaze says not wanting to give her new friend the wrong idea.

 

" Oh? Why not?" Mokuba asks confused.

 

" Uhh, how do I put this without you freaking out..." Blaze replies not sure how to explain her eternal lifestyle.

" It won't freak me out I promise, the worst that will happen is that I will be a little speechless." The younger Kaiba brother insists reassuring the unsure Dragon.

Blaze then sighs and flashes a look to him that says that she is not too enthralled by this but will tell him anyway.

 

" Mokuba the reason why I don't really need to eat anything and this goes for many other things people need to stay alive is because I am immortal." The Dragon woman explains hoping that Mokuba won't take it the wrong way.

Due to the explanation the younger male in front of her just stares at her with wide eyes and a blank emotionless expression making Blaze once again sigh and say " I knew this would..." only to be cut off when Mokuba shouts; 

" YOU'RE IMMORTAL!?! THAT IS AWESOME!!!"

 

Freaking out Blaze then tells him to keep quiet about it and that the other person that can find out is his brother unless she finds that she can trust someone else with a secret that big and Mokuba agrees to keep it between himself ,his brother, and Blaze.

 

After breakfast Mokuba takes Blaze to his room and he introduces her to video games in which she very quickly learns how to play and eventually has fun, already figuring out her favorite genres.

" Oh wow! How are you so good at this game already?! And this is one of my favorite games too!" Mokuba exclaims shocked since he was beaten at one of his favorite games 11 times in a row.

" to be honest with you I really have not a clue myself. Say what is this game called again? Blaze asks still not sure herself.

" The game is called rush 2 Blaze, it may be an old Nintendo 64 game but it's still one of my favorites." Mokuba informs her still in shock from not winning a single game yet.

 

" Oh well, then I am sure I have found one of my favorite genres, I believe you called it a racing game right?" Blaze questions for confirmation.

" Yep." Was Mokuba's reply.

( Time skip) 

Later that evening Seto comes home from Kaiba Corp. and is now on the lookout for his new Dragon friend and his brother only to find them in his brother's room playing the same video game from earlier since Mokuba still hasn't given up on beating Blaze at it yet.

" Mokuba have you and Blaze been in here all this time?" Seto asks taken aback.

 

Mokuba then pauses the game and both him and Blaze look over at Seto and Mokuba says;

" Yup, ever since I introduced a bunch of video games to Blaze and then got to this one a little after 1:30 this afternoon, I haven't been able to beat her on this one and I've been challenging her to rematches ever since and every single time she beat me!"

"......And is this her first time playing?" Seto asks a little more than impressed.

" Yes, End it still shocks me too, believe me." Blaze says answering the question truthfully.

" Well damn...." Seto says even more impressed with the female Dragon.

" Well any who Blaze,I want you to come with me to living room I want to ask you some questions to see if I can learn more about you that I do not already know, since believe it or not I consider you as a friend." Seto admits shocking Mokuba, who then had a bright smile knowing that his brother had finally given in and made a friend for a change.

 

" You know Seto, I was actually going to ask you the same thing." Blaze tells her friend letting him know that she agrees. 

" Perfect! Then let's go shall we?" Seto says satisfied with her answer.

( Time Skip) 

Later that night...

" You know you never told me what that Blue eyes White Dragon is yet..." Blaze says in a disappointed tone.

"I must have forgotten, sorry Blaze. Here this is what the Blue eyes White Dragon looks like." Seto said taking out one of the three Blue eyes in his Deck and showing it to her.

" .... It does look kinda similar to me doesn't it? Blaze says with some of her native accent coming through to which Seto doesn't catch on to. 

" Yes, it does, I still think that it's very amazing..." He says still completely amazed about it.

After that Blaze then turned to go to her room.

" Blaze hold on a moment." Seto called out to Blaze as she was getting ready to go to her room to get some rest for the night since that is one of the things that she does to keep her energy and power flowing efficiently.

" Hm? What is it?" Blaze asks turning back around to face him.

" Here. I almost I forgot to get this back to you." Seto Replies holding the Silver Millennium Dragon Crystal in his hand.

" My Crystal..!!" Blaze says happy to see it again and Seto hands it over the She Dragon who happily obtains it from him.

" Thank you Seto, I appreciate you keeping it safe for me while I was in my Light Stone form." Blaze thanked him expressing her gratitude.

" it was no problem" he replies back.

 

" I must apologize for everything you went through though..." Blaze said becoming a bit guilty.

" like I said it's not a problem, I have to admit I was happy to do so and I will help you again with anything that you may need." The young C.E.O assures. 

" for a matter of fact I'd like to see what it can really do now that you are awake." Seto almost pleads.

Blaze then agrees and shows him and his brother who had happened to be present at the time a little of what it can do showing them that that it can control time in short intervals and that it can create small rifts in the fabric of space that can grow larger depending on where the person using it wants to go.

 

After the presentation of the crystal's power the three of them say their good nights and head off to bed to be ready for a new and possibly, for Blaze, exciting things the next morning.


	17. Chapter 17: Of Flames and Romance

3rd POV: 

2 weeks later...

Blaze walked out of her new friend and his brother's mansion, deciding she wants to explore the city.

" Where are you going?" Seto suddenly asked behind her.

Jumping from the sudden appearance of Seto behind her, Blaze turns around to face him, her facial expression unreadable.

" I was going to explore around the city but if you need something from me at the moment what I was going to do can wait..." Blaze replied expression turning from being unreadable to having a small but pleasant smile showing that she is willing to be of some assistance.

" No, I was just curious... besides you're a grown Dragon woman, go do what you want." Seto said nonchalantly.

Blaze smiles nodding contently with what she was told then turns and leaves for Domino City.

( Time skip) 

Later,Blaze find herself in a suburban area near Domino. There she finds a small building that has a strange name called Kame game shop. Serious she begins to fly with wings lightly flapping forward for a closer look.

she then finds herself hiding in a nearby bush when she sees four unfamiliar people walking towards the strange building.

Blaze's POV:

' Whoa! That was too close.... they could've seen me. Who knows what they would have done if they would have seen me with my wings out. They have never seen anything like me before.' I thought to myself calming down after a slight panic attack.

Peeking out of the bushes that I am hiding in, I watched closely to see what they are going to do, when I hear one of them say the name "Yugi".

' Hey, I know that name.... I think I heard it from Seto maybe once or twice and then again from another person within a group of people that I sensed when I was still in my Light Stone form....' I mentally contemplated.

" Yuge, what happened?!" I heardp one of them yell in distress. I wonder, what did just happened?

" The key snapped in half...,now I can't unlock the door. I guess we will have to wait until my grandfather gets home." The one that I now know is called Yugi or " Yuge" by the blonde one said.

If Seto knows this Yugi person, then perhaps I should too. I've decided I'm going to help them, since I think they are the people that have found my Crystal before Seto obtained it almost 3 weeks ago. So it shouldn't be much of a problem to show them one of my minor powers..., I hope so at least.

Since deciding what my next plan of action was going to be, I come out of my hiding spot and sneak up behind them asking if they need help.

Yugi's POV:

Ugh, I broke the spare key to the game shop. Now how did I manage to do that? The only thing we can do now is wait until my grandfather gets home and unlocks the door himself, I can only hope he doesn't get too mad that I broke the key.

" Hey, did you guys need help with anything?" Came a female voice from behind.

Startled, I quickly spin on my heels to face the owner of the voice of the person who was talking. Apparently I wasn't the only one though since it seems my friends had the same idea.

When I did get the chance to see who the voice belongs to, I saw a girl with white hair that comes out in the back like twin ponytails from the top of her head with tufts of hair spiked up to look like flames...

' That looks oddly familiar.' I muse to myself.

 

.... she also has pure Light Blue eyes, looks to be about 5'3 in height and about as old as us or maybe around Kaiba's age. She wears all white clothes from head to toe...

' How does she keep her clothing clean and pristine white like that?!?' I think to myself impressed.

.... and has a Light Blue crescent moon necklace with silver stars attached to it.

' Now why does that look so familiar? Even the design of her clothes look vaguely familiar but how?' I mentally question myself.

" Yugi, doesn't she look familiar to you?" Téa asked me wondering the same thing I am.

' She kind of does Téa, but where did we see her from?' I asked out loud.

" Dats' what I wanna know..." Joey says a moment later.

The mystery woman then softly giggles to herself, Which I am sure we all caught with how close we all are and moves past us. Then with a small grin she faces the door and....Her necklace begins to glow in a soft light blue and the door slowly opens with a small click of the lock.

" Whoa?!? How did she do that?!? Tristan asked.

" I was wondering da same ding..." Joey agreed.

' Wait a minute... guys she is the Dragon we saw with Kaiba 2 weeks ago!' I exclaimed finally realizing who she is even though I don't know her name yet.

3rd POV:

After realizing who the nameless girl is, Yugi nervously introduces himself and his friends, hoping that she would introduce herself.

" Umm, my name is Yugi Muto and these are my friends Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, and Tristan Taylor." Yugi introduces pointing to each of his friends.

After the introductions, however, Blaze stays quiet for a few moments to see the reactions of her new acquaintances than gives them a closed eyed smile and says;

" My name is Blaze, Blaze Dragon. Happy to make your acquaintance." 

With that Yugi and the others breath a sigh of relief and Yugi walks up to her with a huge smile and invites his new Dragon acquaintance into his grandfather's game shop.

" So Blaze, now that we are acquainted and all how about I show you around my grandpa's game shop and see what interests you." Yugi invites her to which Blaze's eyes light up.

" Game shop? So this is what this place is... what kind of games are in here?!!" The Whitette girl asks becoming excited.

" Hahaha! Then why don't you come in side and find out for yourself. Hahaha!" Yugi said while laughing in amusement the others joining in shortly after.

 

Moments later, Blaze, Yugi and the gang enter the game shop Blaze immediately begins to scan the small space as she wanders around the room.

 

" See anything that pikes your interest?" Téa asks the wandering Dragon woman.

Mean while..

 

Yugi, Joey and Tristan are having a bit of a conversation off to the side so Blaze won't notice.

" Well, I certainly wouldn't underestimate her... after all we barely know her and she just did awaken from the White Stone Kaiba had all along." Yugi said trying to prove a point.

" Yeah, I agree with you Yugi, and I bet dat rich boy knew about her being a Dragon all along." Joey replies agreeing with his shorter friend.

" Hey what are these? I think I have seen something like this before!" Blaze suddenly shouted sounding interested and delighted that finally something that looks familiar to her.

Wanting to know what the White Dragon girl is absorbed in the three boys join both her and Téa at the front of the store where the Duel monsters cards are located.

" Heh-ay! Would you look at dat she seems interested in Duel Monsters Yugi!" Joey burst out with excitement.

" Duel Monsters?" Blaze asked sounding puzzled.

" Yea, Duel Monsters. It's a card that was invented by some one called Pegasus, the game was designed based on ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics that are made up of three different types of cards: Monsters cards and magic cards that are categorized as spell and trap cards." Yugi explains. 

" Oh. That sounds really cool and really fun!" Blaze says already feeling excited about the game.

" Yeah Blaze it is! You really have to see it for yourself just to see how much though!" Joey said attempting to hype up the game to make it seem all the more irresistible not to play.

Following the introduction to Duel Monsters, Yugi and the others immediately knew that this was the start of a developing and long lasting friendship between them and Blaze.

5 mins later....

 

Blaze is still looking at all the cards on display learning about all the ones she can see up close very thoroughly, memorizing every word and detail, but that didn't go unnoticed by a certain tri-colored haired male, whom then walks up to and stands right beside.

 

" Blaze?" Yugi said getting Blaze's attention.

 

" Hmm? Was her reply too busy examining the cards to respond differently.

" Did you want to learn how to play Duel Monsters?" Yugi offered, which caught Blaze's attention faster than hers friends Latias and Latios can fly.

 

" I would love to learn how play! Why didn't you ask me this earlier?!" Blaze happily answers eyes glittering with exuberance.

Just then Yugi's Grandpa came back from what he had been doing while he was out.

" Yugi, I'm home!" Shouts his Grandfather.

" Hi Grandpa, welcome back home." Greeted Yugi back.

Yugi's Grandfather then notice Blaze and Yugi introduces her to him.

" Well Blaze, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Solomon Muto, but you can just call me Solomon. No need for any formalities." Yugi's Grandpa said.

" It's very nice to meet you too." Blaze said showing her more regal side shocking everyone.

" Dude, when did she become so.., so, professional and polite sounding?" Tristan asked.

" Kinda like a Princess of sort!" Said Téa becoming enlivened.

" Oh come on Téa, dere is no way that she is a..." Joey began to say but was cut off when Blaze interrupted him.

" Actually, Joey I am a Princess, Where I come from I am known as the Dragon Princess." Blaze explained causing Téa to become really energetic, and ask her what it's like being a Princess.

Blaze replying that it takes a lot of work and responsibility and that it's not just about being beautiful and all other sugar coated things people picture a Princess to be, earning a "How are you able to do it " from everyone else in the room causing the poor Princess to sigh in defeat.

 

To ease up on the tension Yugi changes the subject back to Duel Monsters and asks his grandfather to help him teach Blaze how to play.

 

( Time Skip to after Yugi and his Grandfather teaching Blaze about all the basics and rules of playing Duel Monsters)

 

A few hours later...

 

" Wow! She's learning quite fast!" Yugi's Grandpa declared impressed.

 

" Well she was studying them since she become interested, I bet she taught herself a lot on her own before we began teaching her." Yugi clarified as thoroughly impressed.

Blaze giggling with a grin and tilting her head cutely to the side, making Yugi slightly blush and look away as he began to swoon.

 

Yugi then snaps out of it and asks his Grandfather if Blaze could have a pack or two of the starter cards to start a deck and that she would pay for them later, making the others look over with a pleading look in their eyes as they have been listening in and watching the entire time.

But before his Grandfather could say anything Blaze intercepted;

" There is no need to, I can create my own cards." Blaze said smiling and creating her own deck in an instant with one of a kind cards that no one had even seen before causing the others to stare at her with mouths agape.

 

" Blaze what kind of cards are those?" Yugi asks really wanting to know what is in her new deck of cards.

" That my friend is need to know information that you and the others will find out later." The Dragon Princess said nonchalantly but with a gentle and amused smirk on her face causing Joey to roll his eyes.

 

" Sounds like someone had been hanging around with money bags too much lately." Joey snickered but becomes excited once again and challenges Blaze to a Duel right off the bat.

 

" Umm." Blaze nervously replied unsure if she should accept his challenge.

" Joey, I think Blaze needs time to become physically accustomed to the game first. Let her get used to the game by practicing and strategizing on her own for a while, OK?" Yugi said coming to Blaze's rescue.

" Heagh?!? Oh, alright, it would be for da best anyway." Joey agrees slightly disappointed.

" Thank you Yugi for backing me up, and thanks for understanding Joey. Your both really great friends so far even though I just met you guys today." Blaze said gratitude evident in her voice making Yugi blush and turn away again and Joey put his hand behind his head and laugh in a way that says " Hey no problem."

 

( Time Skip ) 

Later on that evening...

 

Blaze comes back to Seto's mansion and is greeted by a rather worried Seto Kaiba even though he doesn't show it and asks her where she had been all day.

 

Blaze being known as the Dragon of courage of Truths, tells him everything that had happened and that she was excited to have made friends with Yugi and his friends, to which Seto frowns at but doesn't say anything about it fear that he will ruin her good mood.

She then starts to tell him about how she learned how to play Duel Monsters making the C.E.O's eyes light up.

 

Seto's POV:

 

So Yugi and the geek squad got her interested in Duel Monsters? They actually did something that I agree with this time. I wonder what kinds of cards she has in her deck? Will she show me being a trusted friend and all? I should ask her.

 

' So you were introduced to Duel Monsters?' I ask.

 

" Uh huh!" Blaze replied with a smile that I have come to adore since she awoke and we became friends.

 

' So will you show me the cards you have in the deck?' I asked feeling hopeful.

" Of course you are my best friend after all!" Blaze contentedly acknowledges.

' Best friend? She thinks of me as her best friend?' I thought to myself feeling heat rising to my cheeks, which I immediately attempt to cool down.

She then hands over her deck and I instantly start to look through them, amazed at the cards she already had. I have never seen any of them but one of them she has is literally the Duel Monster card version of herself that I instantly recognized.

Handing her deck back to her I let myself give her a warm smile and she promptly smiles back at me.

( Time skip)

4 days later...

Blaze's POV:

 

4 days later, I find my self walking out of my room, yawning and making my way to the dining room where Seto and Mokuba are currently eating breakfast.

" Good morning Blaze." Mokuba greets cheerily. I smile and wave back also wishing him a good morning.

 

When I make my way to where Seto is sitting, I am greeted with a decent sized box wrapped in Blues eyes White Dragon gift wrapping and a Light blue bow attached to the top.

' Seto what's this?' I ask pleasantly surprised.

" It's a gift, I wanted to celebrate is being friends for a whole month. The gift wrapping was Mokuba's idea by the way. " Seto replied with a stoic expression.

" Yea, but you picked it out Seto..." Mokuba said rolling his eyes.

' Oh Seto.... you shouldn't have. I don't even have anything for you so, I feel guilty not giving you anything back in return.' I said the guilt already setting in.

" If you feel that way... why don't you do something for me using what is in this present." He said giving me the box.

' What is it that you want?' I simply asked.

" Open it and I'll explain..." My best friend coaxed.

 

' OK....,Ooooo, I wonder what's inside!?' I question eagerly to no one in particular.

As I begin to rip off the paper Mokuba runs over all excited to see what my reaction to all of this will be. When the gift wrapping is completely off I see a box underneath that says there is something called a Duel Disk inside with a picture of it on the outside to show what it is.

 

I examined the box for a moment then opened it to take out what is inside. When I do I instantly become very bright eyed and I quickly figured out that it is a device meant to be put on the arm, so I swiftly attach it to my left arm and to my surprise it activates making me jump a bit due to not having expected that.

 

" I see that you know how to put the Duel Disk on already even though this is your first time seeing one. I knew that you are highly intelligent but I didn't think that you would be able to figure this out without some sort of instruction first." Seto said eyes wide in awe.

' I know this much but what exactly does it do?' I ask him dumbfounded.

" Well since you managed to activate it on accident I will teach you everything you need to know about it and how to use it..." Seto began.

" So if she hadn't would you have left Blaze to own devices?" Mokuba said laughing.

" No! .... shut up....!" The older Kaiba said getting flustered and Mokuba laughs even harder.

" Anyway..the Duel disk is used for Dueling, which is self explanatory and since you already know how to Duel for the most part most of this explanation should be easy to understand and remember. So are you ready?" Seto explained ending his explanation with the question.

 

' Yes ,of course but didn't you say that you were going to tell me what you want me to do before you teach me?' I asked him yet another question.

" Yes when you know how to use the Dueling Technology currently on your arm I want you to defeat Joey Wheeler in a Duel, which should be fairly easy since Wheeler is a third rate duelist And I know that even though you just first started you can defeat him blindfolded." Seto said becoming a little too harsh when it comes to my new friend.

' Well Joey already challenged me when I first started to learn how to play, so I guess that works out perfectly but, can you tone down on being so cold to them please..' I pleaded with him.

" I can't make any promises but, I will see what I can do since it's for my best friend. All in all, however you will end up acting the same way towards them in the future the longer you stay friends with me I guarantee it." Seto finished ending his sentence with a silent chuckle.

( Time skip)

3rd POV:

Following the time it took to teach Blaze how to use the Duel Disk, Blaze, Seto and Mokuba set out to find Yugi and his friends, so that Blaze can accept Joey's challenge.

( Mini Time Skip) 

" THERE YOU ARE!!!" Blaze shouted to the group of friends from afar. 

When Blaze reaches them the two Kaiba Brothers following behind, Yugi greets her in the brothers, Seto remaining in different and Mokuba saying hello back.

" Hey, so what did you need that you three were running around searching for us?" Téa asked.

" I am here to accept Joey's challenge from earlier this week, the other two are here to watch him lose against me." Blaze says being smug and confident.

' That's my girl...' Seto thinks to himself instantly blushing as a result and attempts to hide it before anyone notices.

" Oh yeah? Faaat chaance Blaze, you just started. What do you think you can do against someone dat already has a lot of experience in dueling?" Joey questions a little miffed that she started talking down to him.

" Well for your information Joey, I've been training a bit with Seto, not in dueling him but with a computer simulator. So act like the good puppy you are and sit and allow me to show you how it's done my way." Blaze says taunting Joey.

" PUPPY?!!! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A PUPPY ?!!!" Joey screamed clearly taking the bait.

" Oh no.... now Blaze is the one calling Joey a K9." Téa says not believing what she had just heard.

Seto watching from where he's standing with his brother begins to laugh irritating Joey even more well also triggering Tristan at the same time.

" Blaze?!? How could you...,I thought we were your friends?!" Téa says in the verge of tears.

 

" We still are Téa, I just wanted to make this an interesting duel." Blaze replied mischievously smiling.

" Ok then tough girl let's go!" Joey started beginning to duel.

" Ok then!" Blaze replied. 

" LET'S DUEL!!!" They both cried officially beginning the Duel.

A/N: Thinking will be in italics and under the breath talking will be underlined.

( Start Duel)

Blaze: 4000 Life points 

Joey: 4000 life points

Joey: " I'll start things off Blaze." He says starting off the duel when both duelists have a full hand.

Blaze: " Ok fine by me." 

Joey: " All right I'll start things off by placing my Swordsman of landstar in attack mode and setting a card face down, I end my turn. Your move Blaze let's see what you got!" 

Blaze: ( Takes a card and places it in her hand) "Ok then, I set Solinia Latias on the field attack mode and placed two more cards facedown. I end my turn."

A/N: Blaze's cards will be shown up top.

Swordsman of Landstar: ATK: 500 DEF: 1200

Solinia Latias: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

Joey: " What?!? Why didn't you attack me? Your monster...Which is really cool by the way... is stronger than mine!"

Yugi: ' What is Blaze planning?' 

Pharaoh: ' I don't really know Yugi, but knowing Blaze it must be something clever and Kaiba must have told her of Joey's dueling style.' Pharaoh said to Yugi through their synced communication.

Yugi: ' Maybe we will just have to see what happens.'

Blaze: " that is for me to know and for you to find out when it's too late." 

Joey: " Yaaeh? Rrrugh! MY MOVE! I place a monster in facedown defense mode and place one more card facedown and I end my turn." 

Blaze: " Not attacking again this turn either? What a waste." Blaze said with a stoic expression but a bored tone.

Blaze: " Ok, MY MOVE! I Play some monster face down defense mode, when turned to attack mode it will awaken in four turns and now I use Solinia Latias to attack your swordsman, Latias Dragon Pulse now!"

Joey: " Not so fast Blaze! You triggered my trap! Skull dice!"

Blaze: " What's that?!" 

Joey: " A trap card that when rolled allows me to lower the attack or defense of my opponents monster by 100 times the number of the side I roll! GOOOOO SKULL DIICE!!!"

\- Skull Dice rolls and lands on a 6-

Solinia Latias: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1500

Blaze: " Umm.. Joey not to burst your bubble or anything but my monster is still stronger than yours.."

Joey: " Yeah, I know dat, cause dat's The reason why I am using my other face down card Graceful Dice!"

Blaze: " Oh joy...does that do the opposite to your monsters been activated?" Blaze said in a bored but mocking tone.

Joey: " Watch it you beginning to act like rich boy ova dere.. and yes it does!" Joey says getting irritated and Seto rolled his eyes at Joey's comment.

\- Graceful Dice rolls and it lands on a 6- 

Swordsman of Landstar: ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200

Blaze: " Wow you must think you're so lucky.."

Joey: " I do.."

Blaze: " Sorry to break it to you again but your monster is still weaker and it's still my turn! I activate my face down card..."

Téa: " Face down card? Uh oh, I wonder what it is?"

\- Joey looks at the field and realizes his mistake-

Joey: " AHH DANG IT!!! I miscounted the number of attacks strength it would have!"

Tristan: " Come on man, you're better than that to make a silly mistake like that!" Tristan said getting frustrated and face palming.

Blaze: " THE SOUL DEW OF EON! This card allows me to raise Latias' attack strength by 600!"

Joey: " OH NO!"

Solinia Latias: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500

Swordsman of Landstar: ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200

Blaze: " Yes,and before I continue my attack and this must be my lucky day because I had happen to draw the two spell cards I need at the beginning of this Duel, so I review my second face down card to reveal.... my Latiasite magic card."

Joey: " Latiasite? What's that?"

Blaze: " I'm glad you asked. It's a special stone that is capable of something called mega evolution, it's when Latias undergoes a special " form" change without the use of polymerization since it's the same monster, it just looks different and is more powerful. So let's get on with it.

\- reveals a strange item on her wrist-

Mokuba: " Blaze, what is that?" 

Blaze: " Oh I almost forgot this card cannot be activated without this: The mega bracelet."

\- Activates bracelet and Latiasite reacts allowing Latias to mega evolve-

Blaze: " NOW MEGA EVOLVE!!!"

\- Latias transforms into Solinia Mega Latias-

Solinia Mega Latias: ATK: 2200 DEF:2000

Blaze: " MEGA LATIAS ATTACK!!!"

\- Mega Latias takes down Swordsman of Landstar leaving Joey with 2900 life points left-

Blaze: 4000

Joey: 2900

Seto: " That is one powerful Dragon for a six star monster... I'm proud of the fact that even though Wheeler Screwed up that Blaze pulled that off so easily but then again this is the mutt I'm talking about that she is dueling against."

 

Blaze: " I end my turn." Blaze said semi-sweetly.

Joey: " !!!!"

 

Joey: - Gets really mad because of what Seto said- " MY MOVE!!! I set a monster face down in defense mode and I reveal my Baby Dragon and face up defense mode and I and my turn. Your move Blaze!"

Baby Dragon: ATK: 1200 DEF: 700

Blaze: - Takes a card and looks at cards on hand- ' Baby Dragon? But my monster is still stronger than his...' " what is he planning to do next?"

 

Blaze: " Hmm...., I set one card facedown and place a monster in facedown defense mode. I end my turn, make your move Blondie."

Joey: " Nyeh? Not attackn'? Ok! IT'S MY MOVE NOW! Hehehe, I attack your face down cloud with my Baby Dragon!

\- Baby Dragon attacks Blaze's facedown monster causing it to flip over revealing Cell Dog Zygarde!-

Cell Dog Zygarde: ATK: 800 DEF: 1000

Baby Dragon: ATK: 1200 DEF: 700

Joey: " You may not lose any life points but you're still a monster short..!"

Blaze: " Wrong!"

Joey: " Nyeah? What now?"

Blaze: " You activated my trap! Zygarde's Cube!"

Joey: " What a trap?!? What does it do?!?"

Blaze: " Now. Now. Be a gentleman and allow me to explain patiently."

\- Joey rolls his eyes-

Blaze: " Zygarde's Cube even if the monster was attacked in defense mode, allows me to transform Cell Dog Zygarde into Complete Zygarde! Now Zygarde transform!"

\- Cell Dog Zygarde transforms into Complete Zygarde-

Complete Zygarde: ATK: 3300 DEF: 3520

Yugi: " Whoa..." - Is getting anxious-

Tristan: " That thing is huge...!"

-Téa became too afraid to speak due to Complete Zygarde's appearance-

Mokuba: " Whoa Seto, Blaze's monster is so huge! Almost like the size of Obilisk The Tormentor!"

Seto: " Perhaps it's one of Blaze's equivalent monsters.... let's see what it's capable of."

Joey: "....."

Blaze: " You're just lucky that it cannot attack this turn."

Joey: " I sure am...look at that thing has ova 3000 attack strength!"

Blaze: " Just wait until it does attack on my turn...."

\- Blaze smiles devilishly, beginning to laugh-

Joey: " But wait, why didn't my monster get destroyed? Eh, not that I'm complain'n."

Blaze: " It is because when my monster is changing it's form by combining more of it cells, hence why it is called Cell Dog, it prevents any and all on coming attacks to finish it's transformation."

Joey: " Oh."

\- Tristan face palm's but sighs in relief, the other two doing the same.-

Joey: " Alright then , I guess I end my turn."

Blaze: " Then let's get to work Zygarde! - Turns the monster into attack mode- attack his Baby Dragon!"

\- Zygarde roars preparing to attack-

Joey: " Hold it!"

Blaze: " What now?!? She says becoming impatient.

 

Joey: " I activate the effect of my face down card! Time Wizard! This cards affect allows me to manipulate time and use it to not only turn Baby Dragon into Thousand Dragon but also destroyed all the monsters you control! GO TIME WIZARD!"

Time Wizard: " Time Magic!"

\- Baby Dragon turns in to Thousand Dragon but...-

Joey & Yugi & Téa & Tristan: " WHAT?!?"

Joey: " Why wasn't your Zygarde destroyed? Solinia Mega Latias and your face down card were so what da heck?!"

Blaze: " I may have lost life points after losing Latias.. but Zygarde cannot be destroyed by the time based attacks because if it's he didn't effect." 

Joey: " Hidden effect?!"

Blaze: " Yes Joey, it allows Zygarde to temporarily separate cells to protect itself. Not only that but my face down monsters actually help my time-based attacks. Remember when I said that it will weaken four turns? Well you helped it awaken early... REVEAL FACEDOWN MONSTER!!"

\- Face down flips up revealing Reshiram's Light Stone-

Yugi: " OH NO! It's that white stone!!"

Joey: " AHHHHHH! NOT THAT!"

Seto: " Hmpf. So she had the card version of her Light Stone form hidden all this time.... Wheeler's in for some major punishment.." - Smiles and begins to feel strange and warm feeling in his chest-

 

Seto: ' What is this feeling I have growing inside me? It feels so strange and has a bit of warmth to it..'

Mokuba: ' My brother's blushing.... oh, uuuuuuh oh! I think my brother has the hots for Blaze!'

\- Mokuba starts to snicker-

Seto: " Mokuba! What are you laughing about?!"

Mokuba: " Nothing.." - struggling to keep a straight face-

Blaze: " SOLINIA RESHIRAM REVEAL YOURSELF!!!"

\- The card version of the Lights Stone begins do the same thing that the real one did when Blaze awakened over a month ago and the card version of Blaze's Dragon form appears in the field with a frenzy of flame surrounding it-

Complete Zygarde: ATK: 3300 DEF: 3520

Solinia Reshiram: ATK: 4460 DEF: 4060

Thousand Dragon: ATK 2400 DEF: 2000

Time Wizard: ATK: 500 DEF: 400

Mokuba: " Look at the attack points on Blaze's card version of herself... it's stronger than your Blue eyes big brother!"

Seto: " I can see that Mokuba... it's also stronger than the Blue eyes ultimate Dragon..."  
Says Seto extremely shocked.

Joey: I guess I end my turn then..." - becomes afraid, the same with Tristan and Téa. Yugi is just extremely impressed well also slightly intimidated-

Blaze: 2200

Joey: 2900

Blaze: " MY MOVE PREPARE TO LOSE PUPPY! ZYGARDE ATTACK HIS THOUSAND DRAGON!!"

\- Zygarde attacks destroying Thousand Dragon-

Blaze: 2200

Joey: 2000

Blaze: " AND RESHIRAM ATTACK HIS TIME WIZARD!!" - Since it was switched to attack mode after use-

\- Reshiram attack Time Wizard bringing Joey's life points down to zero-

Blaze: " 2200

Joey: 0

Joey: " AHHHHH!!! I can't believe I just lost someone who just started duelin'!!!

 

Blaze: " I win!" She exclaimed the grin, attempting to stifle a laugh but failing and laughs out loud.

( End Duel)

Blaze then walks up to Seto and Mokuba, Mokuba giving her a high-five and Seto staring at her oblivious to the love struck look he's giving her.

" Blaze, I know that was only Wheeler, but I didn't know that you were that skilled already?!" Seto said surprised 

Blaze turns to look at him and smiles not noticing his blush.

Blaze's POV:

After the Duel with Joey I walked up to Seto and Mokuba and Seto starting to act differently, so I turn to face him and I realized after a few moments how close we actually were and had gotten a chance to really see the detail in his eyes.

' Wow, his eyes are such a deep sapphire... and his bangs that come down and rest in between... just looks so cute. For a matter of fact I never noticed just how handsome he really is.. wait what am I saying?!' I think to myself catching the words that flowed through my mind.

" Blaze, Seto are you guys okay?" Asked Mokuba sounding worried.

" Uhh, yeah we're just fine.." both Blaze and Seto said at the same time with eyes widened taking a step back from one another.

Meanwhile with Yugi and the others..

3rd POV:

" Did you see that just now...?" Tristan asked.

" Yes, I did and it looks to me that there is some kind of chemistry building between them." Yugi said calmly.

" Oh jeez, who da hey could fall for rich boy seriously!" Joey exclaimed thoroughly disgusted.

" Oh come on Joey, if it is true that Blaze and Kaiba are falling for each other, maybe Kaiba won't be so rude to us, besides I think it's really nice that Blaze had found something in Kaiba that she's fallen for." Téa said remaining optimistic.

" Ehh, true. But I don't like it." Joey said still slightly disgusted.

Back to Blaze, Seto and Mokuba ....

" Umm Seto, don't you think we should get back home it's getting late, The sun is already going to set soon." Mokuba Said getting tired from all the excitement of the Duel.

" Yea, let's go home you two, I don't want to stick around with those dweebs any longer than I have to anyhow." Seto scoffed.

" Mmmmmmhmmmmm! You know I may not look like it since I don't eat,but I am actually a really awesome cook, so do you two want me to cook for you guys tonight?" Blaze offered.

" REALLY?!" Seto and Mokuba exclaimed simultaneously.

" Yep, I can make anything you want, so how about it?" Blaze replied.

" Sure why not..." Seto shyly said beginning to heavily blush again.

" Yeah, that sounds really awesome Blaze I cannot wait to try your cooking." Mokuba set getting excited.

Then with that Blaze, Seto and Mokuba went back home and the brothers enjoyed Blaze's cooking for the first time. Both Blaze and Seto soon begin to fall for each other in the process.


End file.
